Those Golden Days
by xxSiriusxxforeverxx
Summary: Sirius Black, convicted mass murderer. Godfather father of Harry Potter. Best friend of James Potter. He fell for someone no one ever expected. For me, Aubrey Crawly, muggle born wallflower.
1. Chapter 1: A simple sort of beginning

**So. This is my first fiction in the Harry Potter fandom. Please don't be to harsh, I'm aware I'm no J.K. Rowling, speaking of which, J.K. Rowling has full credit for the idea of Hogwarts, certain characters, and the whole idea of the wizarding world.**

**Well...erm...that's about it my lovely readers. If you're still with me, by all means keep reading. :)**

Aubrey sank deep into the cushions padding the benches on the Hogwarts Express, absentmindedly stroking the binding of _Defensive Magic: Year Six _with her thumb. The door to the compartment let out a earsplitting screech as it was slid open, and Aubrey hastened to pull out her wand, flicking it slightly. The horrible noise subsided, and Lily Evans and Alice Brown slid in, grimacing.

"I don't see why they haven't fixed that noise yet. I mean, this is a school for wizards!" Lily exclaimed hotly, glaring ferociously at the door as if it had been rude to her. Alice laughed, slumping down opposite of Aubrey.

"Well I fixed that one," Aubrey said unhelpfully, gesturing towards the sliding door. Lily sighed exasperatedly, falling down in the seat beside Alice. Aubrey let her gaze flick to her two friends, letting a smile cross her face for the first time that day.

"I mean, if they can't do it them selves, some good old fashioned Muggle oil will do the trick, just around the hinges-" Lily continued passionately. Alice rolled her eyes and elbowed Lily sharply, causing her friend to snap back to reality.

"How have you been?" Alice asked kindly, pushing some of her short black hair behind an ear. Aubrey sighed sliding further into her seat, her gaze sliding outside.

"You know...Studying," Aubrey said quietly, trying to keep the note of jealousy out of her tone. Lily's parents had decided to take a ski trip in Vermont, and not being one for skiing, Lily had spent her summer at Alice's house. Alice's sprawling mansion was in the middle of no where, making it convenient for Wizards. The two girls had spent their summer playing Quidditch and taking wild unexpected trips with Alice's parents, who were active Aurors. Lily and Alice studied her closely, picking up on their friend's resentment immediately.

"We wrote for you to come a million times!" Lily protested, and Alice nodded in agreement. Aubrey gazed at her lap, knowing she was being unfair.

"I know, it's just...you know...my Dad," Aubrey finished lamely, not meeting Alice's eyes. That was partly the truth. When Aubrey had been informed that she was a witch all the those years ago, her Dad had never really gotten over it. His wife, Sarah Crawly, had been delighted to discover that all her childhood dreams of magic and adventure were real, and that her daughter was a part of it. David Crawly, on the other hand, was the more practical side of the family, and although he never mentioned it to Aubrey, she guessed that he would prefer it if she had nothing to do with the Wizarding world.

Alice and Lily leaned back, both watching their friend with sharp, concerned eyes. Aubrey gazed out the window as an attempt to shake them off, and watched the trees whip by. They started talking quietly, and when she turned back, Alice was leaning forward to go through her knapsack, which was stowed under her seat. She pulled out a slim tawny brown wand, and waved it at the plastic cup she had been holding in her other hand. The cup promptly burst into fire and Alice gazed at it, thoroughly alarmed while Lily shrieked and leaped away.

Aubrey jumped to her feet, focusing determinedly on the charm in her mind. _Agumenti! _

A spout of clear water jetted from her wand, dousing Alice and her cup in water. Alice sat their, looking miserably at the cup, her hand burned pink. Aubrey hurried through her bag, pulling out a tiny bottle and made her way quickly over to her friend.

"I can't see why I can't do those non verbal charms," Alice said mournfully, still staring at her scorched cup. "You and Lily can do them fine." Alice stared sadly at Aubrey as her friend uncorked the small bottle that was labeled Dittany in small messy handwriting. Aubrey rubbed the potion over Alice's hand, and the burn marks cleared quickly as new skin covered them.

"Non Verbal charms are really hard," Aubrey said soothingly, sitting down by Alice. Lily had resumed her old seat, now looking rather amused now that it was evident that there was no lasting damage.

"I don't know what happened. I was trying to fill it with water and it caught on fire!" Alice went on hoarsely, apparently not hearing Aubrey. Aubrey smirked slightly at Lily, and Lily returned the amused smile.

"It's fine, you just-" Aubrey was abruptly cut off as the compartment door gave a roaring screech; Aubrey's charm clearly had not stuck. Aubrey flashed to her feet, patience tested, and her wand swiped through the air. The noise was cut off quickly, and a mop of untidy black hair shot back quickly as her spell shot through the air, then peeked hesitantly into the compartment.

"We come in peace!" came the mock terrified voice of James Potter. Aubrey immediately flushed scarlet, collapsing in the farthest set from the door as the famed Marauders strutted in. James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin were called the the Marauders around school, but why, Aubrey had no idea. They were famous at Hogwarts for their looks, and their multitude of pranks and cheek.

"Not him!" shrieked Lily, jumping to her feet. Her wand whipped out in a flash and Potter jumped behind Pettigrew just in time to avoid a well placed hex. Poor Pettigrew stiffened and fell to the ground, taking the brunt of the hex meant for Potter. For the last couple of years, mostly their fourth and fifth, Aubrey and Alice had had to put up with the frequent presence of the Marauders because of Potter's giant, and poorly disguised crush on Lily. Aubrey was not a people person, and she had never been kissed, had a boyfriend, or went to a party in her life. Naturally she tried to avoid the Marauders, who were literally her exact opposite.

Remus Lupin was muttering the Counter-curse, and Pettigrew groaned feebly as he regained use of his limbs. Lily, however, was paying no attention to her victim. She was advancing menacingly on Potter, who had backed into the compartment wall, a smirk on his face.

"How dare you come back here after last year!" Lily ranted, brandishing her wand. Aubrey grinned slightly remembering how Potter had ambushed Lily last year, kissing her during the Christmas party. Her anger had been hilarious to both Potter's friends, and Aubrey and Alice.

"Cool it, Evans. Not everything's about you. In fact, we are here about business matters," came a drawling voice. Sirius Black stepped into the compartment. Aubrey stared furiously out the window, trying to control the major flush that was creeping up the back of her neck. The thing was, Black was gorgeous. Half the girls at Hogwarts had a crush on him, and the other half liked Potter. Aubrey, try as she might, couldn't escape Black's charm as much as she pretended to.

Lily spun around furiously and stormed back to her seat, flopping dramatically upon it, eyes narrowed at Black. Potter smiled slightly to himself and threw himself lazily down on the seat next to Aubrey, causing her to squirm farther against the window.

"He doesn't bite, unlike some people," Black said, amused, casting a glance at Lupin. The Marauders seemed to find this hilarious, and roared with laughter while Aubrey looked on in bewilderment. Why had he looked at Lupin? This thought vanished instantly, because Black had just squeezed in the uncomfortable small space between Aubrey and Potter, and Aubrey's right leg and arm were now pressed against Sirius Black.

_Breath, Aubrey, _she told her self forcefully. It would not do to have her faint. Hoping he could not her her pounding heart, she focused out the window. The sky was darkening quickly, and she could not help feeling a thrill of excitement. She couldn't wait to see Hogwarts.

"Let's get down to business," Black said lazily, draping his arm over the back of the bench behind Aubrey. She curled into a tighter ball, avoiding his face. Lily made a scoffing noise from, and turned her narrowed green eyes to Black.

"Business? Any business with you lot is trouble!" Lily snapped, looking pushed to the end of her patience. Potter laughed it what he probably thought was a mischievous way, but Lily's scowl darkened further.

"We, the Marauders, are looking for another Marauder," Black announced dramatically, pushing his long black hair out of his eyes. Aubrey tried not think about the way that his eyes sparkled, the way that his jeans hung from his waist, the way his voice sounded like it was laughing all the time..._stop..._

"Was that suppose to excite us?" Lily said coldly, glaring pointedly at Potter. Black and Potter rolled their eyes.

"Maybe, perhaps, if you want to be part of the most exclusive group in the school!" Potter smirked, sweeping a hand through his already messy hair. Lily raised her eyebrows, a sneer evident on her face.

"Thankyoufortellingusyoushoul dgonow!" Alice said hurriedly, noticing the murderous look on Lily's face. Black held a restraining hand up, and brandished a stack of parchment. Alice glanced nervously at Lily, who was staring dangerously at Black.

"But wait! Their are requirements!" he said, eyes dancing. Aubrey picked up _Defensive Magic: Year Six _again and pretended to be engrossed in it, but kept her ears pricked. Alice groaned, collapsing back in her seat. Black smiled triumphantly, and glanced down at the Parchment.

"To be a Marauder," he started in an important voice. He flicked his wand and the pile of parchment distributed it's self among the girls. Lily rolled her eyes. Aubrey stared at the definition of the _Reducto _charm, but unnoticed by anyone, slipped the parchment into her book, following along as Black read.

_To be a Marauder_

_1) You must attend all the parties thrown by the current Marauders_

_2) You must attend all the Quidditch matches this current year_

_3) You must have/had at least two boy/girlfriends this current year_

_4) You must have kissed a boy/girl_

_5) You must complete a dare of the current Marauder's choice_

_6) You must be able to ride a broomstick_

_7) You must be generally liked by the current Marauders_

_8) You must be a Gryffindor_

_9) You must have had at least three detentions by the end of the current year_

_10) You must sneak out after hours_

_11) You mustn't fangirl over James Potter or Sirius Black_

_12) You must steal something from Hogsmead_

_13) You must spend a night in the shrieking shack_

_14) You must attend all the Gryffindor parties_

_15) You must be in your sixth or seventh year_

_16) You must pull a prank on one of the Marauders_

_17) You must help the Marauders in some way_

_18) You must be able to keep a secret_

_19) You must be loyal and not chicken out when things get tough, or the unexpected happens_

_20) You must have a nickname _

"Are you serious, Black? As if anyone will actually do this stuff! This is ridiculous! No one is gonna get a boyfriend or snog someone just to be in your stupid club!" Lily said scathingly. Black ignored her, whipping out a handsome black quill. "And I seriously doubt you've even done some of these things yourself. Pettigrew snog a girl or ride a broomstick? Ha!" Lily continued on, shooting a scathing look at Pettigrew, who promptly flushed with embarrassment.

"You have already fulfilled a few of these," Black said, disregarding Lily entirely. He leaned over Aubrey, and she tried to control the trail of goosebumps that shot up her neck as his hair brushed her cheek. "Let's see, hmm," he scrawled his signature next number fifteen, eight, and to her surprise, seven. _7) You must be generally liked by the Marauders. Generally liked? I didn't think anyone generally liked me save Alice and Lily, _Aubrey thought, not able to control her eyes from flicking to his gray ones.

"Any other ones completed, Crawley?" he said snidely, tracing his quill pointedly over number four and three. She flushed, and mutely shook her head. He smirked slightly at her, as if knowing something she didn't, and then stood up, walking over towards Lily.

"That's okay," Lily snarled, ripping the parchment away from his reach, "I will not be participating in this stupid game." Black staggered back, pretending to be wounded.

"Game, Evans! No, no, no! We Marauders are taking this very seriously, as are all the sensible people at this school!" Black protested, eyes sparkling with mischief. Lily laughed coldly.

"Your fan club you mean!" she shot back. Lupin sighed, slumping back into his chair while Pettigrew and Potter watched interestedly. Alice glanced quickly outside, and looking surprised, she stood up.

"Just let him sign the bloody parchment, Lily," she sighed, "We need to change into out robes." Black smiled triumphantly as Lily and Alice shoved their parchment at him. Aubrey watched him quickly scribbled his signature, before handing them back to the two irritated girls.

Smirking, James rose, "Bye Evans, Brown." He glanced back at Aubrey before hastily adding, "Crawly," to his list of names. Aubrey inclined her head a bit towards him while Lily sat down, completely ignoring him as she rummaged through her trunk for her robes. Pettigrew scampered out after him, and Lupin gave Aubrey a slow nod before following his friends.

Black grinned widely at the three of them. "Goodbye Evans," he laughed.

"Goodbye, Black," Lily retorted coldly. Alice laughed offering Black a dazzling smile as he said goodbye to her. Aubrey lowered her head, focusing on the next chapter in her book; _Spells for battling Magical Creatures._

"Hello? You still there, love?" Black was saying staring at her amusedly from the door. Aubrey resurfaced, blushing profusely.

"Um...Ah...Sorry- bye," she said shortly, staring at his shoes. Black just laughed, pulling the shrieking compartment door shut behind him as he disappeared down the train hallway. Aubrey stare at the spot where he had disappeared, wondering why her heart was pounding so hard as if she'd run a mile.

O**bviously this is going to be a Sirius/OC story. I enjoy fluffiness, so be prepared. :) If you liked this so far it would be perfectly lovely of you to just slide down to that little review box (they make it so convenient) and drop a few comments. :)**

**If you have any questions about the plot line or characters, just ask!**

**Good bye my wonderful readers!**

**~Sophia~**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of the Ordinary

**First off, thanks for the lovely reviews! :) For now, I'm going to try to always acknowledge reviews.**

_**Henny B-F-R**_**- Thank you very much for your wonderful review! I always try to make my characters different, but sometimes it hard not to create a typical character, so I'm glad I succeeded making Aubrey a bit different,**

**As for the plot line, the winner of the 'competition' will be more accepted into their friendship, even if they are not known by the name 'Marauder.' Sort of how this is an OC/Sirius fic. We never hear about Sirius's love life, and this story is imagining the untold story. The winner of the 'competition' will be sort of the unknown friend that no one really speaks about, if you know what I mean. **

**I checked out Sonoramagic and applied, thanks for recommending it to me! :) I'm very glad you enjoyed my story.**

**BeardyBob- I'm so glad you liked that chapter, it's always nice to get a review like the one you posted. :) I hope you continue reading it and continue to enjoy it. Feel free to share any constructive criticism. :):):)**

**...**

**Now, enjoy! :)**

**...**

Aubrey walked into the Great Hall, blinking like a cat against the sudden glare of light. Her robes were dripping wet and she hugged herself as she, Lily and Alice made their way along. It was raining violently outside, the sheets of water lashing out against the great windows and the distant rumble of thunder in the background. Aubrey followed her friends, Lily had just found a large enough opening at the Gryffindor table, and sat down between Lily, and a tall boy by the name Calcifer Grug, who was talked animatedly with his friend, the back of his blonde head facing Aubrey.

Aubrey twisted uncomfortably in her seat, wishing she could remember the spell to dry clothes; it was so _simple_, first year magic. Flicking through her memories of charms, she didn't notice Calcifer's conversation cease, or when he turned to face her. Aubrey tapped her wand irritated on the long table.

"Hello, I'm Calcifer," he said warmly. Aubrey looked up in surprise, and in her haste sent a few sparks flying out the end of her wand. Calcifer laughed, a warm happy sound, and with a flick of his wands stopped the tiny fire that had gripped the table clothe. Aubrey reddened, staring at the table.

"Sorry 'bout that," she mumbled, refusing to meet his gaze. To her surprise he tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"You're Aubrey Crawly, right?" he asked curiously, looking generally content to be talking to her. Aubrey glanced over her shoulder, making sure there wasn't another Aubrey Crawly, before answering.

"Right," she said in a voice that was surprisingly more steady then she was feeling. Calcifer laughed again and she raised her eyebrows slightly, wondering what was so funny.

"You're the girl that always reads and studies?" Calcifer continued, his eyes wide with interest. Aubrey looked at him shrewdly, guessing that this was a light jab at her nonexistence social life. "You wanna hang and study sometime?" he finished, looking hopefully up at her. Aubrey stared at him in shock, and was saved only when Alice jabbed her sharply with her heel. Her friends had been watching this strange conversation with interest.

"Uh- Uh sure," Aubrey stammered, flashing what she hoped to be a smile, but it came out sort of strangled. Calcifer smiled even brighter, if that was possible.

"See you around then," he grinned before turning back to his friend. Aubrey stared blankly at her food, wondering him Lily had cast some sort of instant charm spell on her when she wasn't looking. _Why the hell would Grug ask to study with me? It doesn't make sense, all the boys like Lily... _Suddenly it crashed upon her in a wave of realization. He was just using her to get to Lily.

That wasn't unlikely, it had happened before. In her third year, she had had a massive crush on Rowen Cleaverfield, and had been delighted when he had asked her to Hogsmead. To her dismay, he had drilled her with questions about Lily. She had run home crying, and Lily still felt horrible, even though it hadn't been her fault. Or last year it had been near the end of the year when Carl Kingsly had taken to following her around the library, and she had been secretly pleased to have an admirer. But when he finally approached her, it was to ask if she thought Lily would go out with him.

Aubrey scowled darkly at her sausage, stabbing it fiercely. Alice nudged her, and she looked up to see her friends staring at her with glowing faces.

"Oh my god, Grug is gorgeous! And you guys like, talked!" squealed Lily, tossing back her fiery ginger hair, green eyes glowing. Aubrey looked back at her mutilated sausage. Alice quickly sensed her displeasure, and tucking back some of her black hair, touched Aubrey's shoulder.

"What is it Aubrey?" she asked, concerned. Aubrey stared harder at her food, realizing she was acting like a baby. She didn't even like Grug.

"He was only asking to get to Lily," she said bluntly, turning to her friends. Alice's eyes narrowed in anger and Lily's flew open wide.

"Are you serious? He said that?" Lily hissed, and to Aubrey's surprise looked close to tears. Aubrey reached out a hand and bewilderedly patted her friend's arm.

"No, he didn't actually say it. He didn't say anything about you. He asked to study with me. But why else would he ask to talk to me?" Aubrey said glumly, pulling back her hand. To her surprise Lily looked even more angry.

"Don't get me started Crawly! Why would a boy talk to you? Do I seriously need to answer that question?" Lily growled fiercely. Aubrey smiled weakly.

"You guys are too nice to me," Aubrey sighed. Lily shook her head, attacking her salad. Alice smiled, then gestured for silence. Aubrey glanced over her shoulder and saw Professor Dumbledore rising, clapping his hands. As if a silencing charm had been cast, the Great Hall feel silent.

"Welcome back students!" he called out, "Please warmly welcome our newest witches and wizards!" The Great Hall erupted into dutiful applause as a line of frightened and completely drenched first years filed into the Hall. Suddenly a loud voice boomed out.

_I'm the old Sorting Hat, old and crazy as a bat. But when it comes to sorting students, I'm as young as ever. _

_So where will you be, young Witches and Wizards?_

_Will your heart belong in Gryffindor, where only the brave and noble can be?_

_Or are you fast thinking and clever? If so, Ravenclaw would be better._

_Young child are you loyal, ready to protect your friends to the end? People of that sort tend to fall in Hufflepuff house! _

_Maybe you are mostly cunning, then you would be best in Slytherin. _

_Now let me tell you a bit about the founders of your houses so you may be prouder._

_Godric Gryffindor, was a noble wizard. Brave and selfless to the end. He fought for his people, and was a leader, so be mighty proud all ye Gryffindors._

_Rowena Ravenclaw was brilliant, clever, stunning, never missed a trick. Her wisdom seemed to never end. So young children, you are lucky, if you are picked for this wise founder's house._

_Absolutely loyal, there was no doubt, Helga Hufflepuff was the best. She loved her friends with all her heart, and would never betray them once. So if you happen to have these traits, be proud and imagine her, the loving Hufflepuff._

_Now Salazar Slytherin was a tricky one, cunning and sneaky, he was the one. He had narrow ideas about the world, but still he opened Hogwarts to all you. He helped the founders get around rules, hatch great plans, and ultimately rule. So, young Slytherins, look up to this Wizard, let his cunning fill your minds and make you greater._

_So that is it, I wish you well. Now try me on, and I will tell. What house do you belong in, come up and see..._

The Great Hall shook with applause and Aubrey smiled slightly. She enjoyed hearing the old hat's song year after year. It was always different and clever, but she supposed that the Sorting Hat had nothing better to do all year long then make up the next song. Professor McGonagall was trying to call up the first first year over the din, an irritated look on her face. Finally the Hall fell quiet.

"Snider, Joseph," she said crisply, and a tall boy for eleven with windswept black hair swaggered up to the stool she stood behind and plopped down on it. Several sniggers swept through the Hall but they faded as Professor McGonagall looked sharply upon them.

The boy looked deep in thought as the Hat talked over his head, and finally smiled. The Hat opened the large rip for it's mouth wide, shouting out, "Better be, Gryffindor!" Aubrey clapped loudly with the rest, and couldn't stop from thinking that is was sort of a good omen that the first First Year was a Gryffindor.

Snider grinned brightly and ran over to the Gryffindor table, sitting right by Sirius Black, who slipped the boy something that looked suspiciously like Marauder requirements. Aubrey rolled her eyes and turned back to the sorting, just in time for the Hat to shout, "Ravenclaw!" over the blonde head of Selena Coalman. The young girl started hesitantly towards the Ravenclaw table, loud cheers echoing around her.

A low growl started in Aubrey's stomach; she was starving! The rest of the sorting flashed by, and it seemed years later when Dumbledore finally rose again.

"Enjoy the feast," he said simply. All at once silver platters laden with foods of all sorts and cups filled with fantastical drinks appeared on the table before Aubrey, and their appetizers, (the sausages she had long since finished) vanished.

Lily smacked her lips loudly to the amusement of Aubrey and Alice, and helped her self to a large portion of mince pies, pot roast, and mashed potatoes, filling her glass with pumpkin juice. Aubrey carefully coaxed a large piece of steak and some chips, **( An: fries for American people) **onto her plate. Suddenly someone squeezed between her and Alice, and her and Calcifer, and by the way they had suddenly become squished together, between Alice and Lily too.

She looked to where Calcifer had been sitting and spotted Sirius Black to her supreme horror, and then found herself squished by James Potter on the other side.

"Hello to you too!" Lily said irritatedly, uncomfortably sandwiched between Pettigrew and Lupin, who both looked extremely embarrassed to be so close to her and, and Alice as well for Lupin's case. Potter and Black on the other hand, didn't seem to mind that Aubrey was practically on their laps, but she did, so she stared at the table clothe, pointedly ignoring them.

"Hello Evans," Potter smirked, and Lily looked irritated.

"Could you four just leave us alone?" she snapped. Black's eyes danced as he slung a careless arm around Aubrey's back. She stiffened.

"And miss all the fun?" he drawled, his thumb absently tracing circles around the small of her back, "I think not." Aubrey stared more fiercely then ever at the clothe, trying to ignore the fact that Potter had just shifted in, pushing her father onto Black's lap, although no one could see it under the long tablecloths.

"Want do you want?" Alice asked shrewdly, looking at Potter. They looked surprised that she had caught on so fast, but Black just laughed again, his arm around Aubrey sliding lower down. Aubrey couldn't control a shiver, but he didn't even seem to notice where his hand was.

"Smart Brown, very smart," Black smirked at Alice, "We need someone to help us distribute these around the school." He slapped a stack of very familiar looked parchment on the table. Lily groaned loudly.

"Are you lot seriously going to embarrass you're selves by doing this?" Lily said scathingly, looking at the parchment like it was toad crap. One look at their faces confirmed obviously her worse horror.

"Fine, we'll do it Black, just leave us alone," Lily snapped. Black grinned, pushing Aubrey away from him as he stood.

"Granted. One more thing, I think we've known each other a long enough time to be on a first name basis. I'm Sirius Black, at your service-" Alice interrupted him at mid bow.

"Alright alright we got it, Sirius! Just go!" Alice snapped. Aubrey stared after him, watching him flirt with about five different girls on his path away, hating her traitorous heart.

**Yes, no? I absolutely LOVE fluffiness, so their will be a lot of Sirius flirting with Aubrey, don't worry. :)**

**If you enjoyed that, do you mind dropping a review? **

**Thanks!**

**~Sophia~**


	3. Chapter 3: Please, Attractive?

**Right now I'm really into this story so expect fast updates! :) Thank you for the reviews, adding me to your alerts, favorites, or anything else. Reviews mean a lot to me, so I'd really appreciate if you post one, even if it's to say "Great Job! Update soon!" Some people are picky and say "if you don't give me a helpful review, I don't want one at all." I'm not like that, I appreciate anything.**

**So, onto appreciating the people who actually did review! :):):)**

**bluemuffin22- Thank you so much, that means a lot to me! :):):)**

**RosesInJamJars-I'm so glad you like it so far, thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. :)**

**...**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Aubrey blinked as sunlight streamed in between her eye lids, blinding her. Cursing violently, she leaped up, pulling the canopy curtains shut fiercely. The light disappeared and she was left in blissful darkness. Slumping back down into her pillows Aubrey stared into the darkness, too awake to drift off again. She glanced at the heavy gold wizard's wristwatch around her wrist, and yelped in alarm. It was already seven thirty, and classes began at quarter past eight.

She swept the curtains back, jumping out of bed, and then pulled Lily and Alice's back too. The two girls shrieked, stuffing their heads under pillows as sunlight lit up their world.

"What the bloody Hell was that for?!" Lily shouted, chucking a well aimed pillow at her. Aubrey ducked, riffling hurriedly through her trunk.

"It was so you weren't late on your first day at Hogwarts!" Aubrey replied, pulling out a black mini skirt and a silk short sleeve button up raven colored top from her suit case. The shrieks that Lily and Alice emitted next were painfully loud. Aubrey heard her friends tearing out of bed as she hurried into the dorm's bathroom.

Aubrey dressed quickly, tucking the black button up top into the tight skirt. She glanced in the mirror as she pulled a comb quickly through her long blonde hair, thinking about the other 6th year girls who at lunch through off their school robes and hiked their skirts up high. _What the Hell, _she thought spontaneously, pulling her skirt up a little higher then was normal for her. Smugly satisfied with her self for no real reason, Aubrey pulled on her black robes, buttoning them up.

She cast a quick straightening charm on her hair, which helped very little, applied a little mascara, cleaned her teeth, and raced out of the bathroom. Lily and Alice were waiting outside, hair sticking up every which way and clashing hilariously with their school, attire.

"Finally," snapped Lily, who seemed to be in a bad mood. Both her and Alice rushed into the bathroom, and Aubrey, not wanted to stick around to listen to Lily's bad mood all day, walked out of her dorm, making her way down the stairs to the common room. To her displeasure, the Marauders were all ready lounging in the arm chairs, eating pastries from who knows where. Sucking in a breath she plunged into the room, trying to make her way quickly through.

"Oi! Crawly!" Potter, (no James, Sirius had wanted them to call each other by their first names,) called. Aubrey slowly spun around, traitorous cheeks flushing crimson. Merlin's beard she was hopeless with boys.

"Yes, Potter- erm James?" she said carefully. James looked amused.

"First name basis are we?" he laughed. Aubrey's eyes widened, quickly trying to remember if she had imagined Sirius asking them to call each other by their first names. Just as she had thought of an excuse, Sirius smiled.

"No, she's right. I had asked the girls to be more friendly," Sirius said quickly, "You were hanging out with them weren't you Crawly? The one who didn't hear me saw goodbye cause you had your nose in a book?" Aubrey's flushed deepened, and Sirius continued smiling his little crooked smile.

"Yeah sure," she muttered, "And it's Aubrey."

"Aubrey?" Sirius mused, as if the name had triggered a memory, "Weren't you the one who helped me with my homework in the third year?" He had remembered, which Aubrey couldn't help feeling pleased about. She had never forgot.

"Yeah, you wanted help making up predictions for your Divination homework," Aubrey said, blushing quickly. They'd probably think it weird that she remembered the exact homework assignment. Well, at least she hadn't recited the exact wording of questions one through ten on his paper. That would of been hard to explain.

To her surprise Sirius laughed, "Yeah, remember that one question, _what is the darkest thing that will happen to you in the upcoming month?" _Of course she remembered, it had been question seven. "We made up that load of crap about how my grandmother was going to be walking through a misty forest and trip on a rock. The ground was going to open up and swallow her whole! Remember that!" Sirius went on warmly. Aubrey grinned and nodded, suddenly feeling more at ease.

"She bought it too," Aubrey giggled, remembering Professor Bubble's rapturous expression as Sirius had read the paper aloud, much to the amusement of his classmates.

"Which is why I wanted you," James interjected. Aubrey looked at him, surprised. She'd forgotten that he was even their. "Homework. We've got Transfiguration first, we've already picked up our schedules, and McGonagall always gives loads of homework." Aubrey felt her heart drop a fraction, they only wanted to know about homework.

"Of course," she managed a smile, "But I'v got to go have breakfast now before class starts." With that she hurried out of the common room, trying to ignore her disappointment.

...

Aubrey was just finishing the last bite of her muffin when Professor McGonagall approached her. Quickly she pushed her plate back, and gathered her stuff together, wondering if the severe Professor had come to tell her off for taking too long to eat.

"Don't look in such a hurry to get away, Crawly. I don't bite," Professor McGonagall said dryly, stopping beside her. Aubrey froze, looking up slowly. "In fact I've come to give you your schedule. You happen to have my class first, so I suggest hurrying up." The elderly Witch dropped a sheet of parchment beside Aubrey, before marching off in the direction of another student.

Aubrey carefully turned over her schedule, scanning down it. She had Transfiguration first, that's what Professor McGonagall had just said. She realized in a jolt, so did Sirius and James. That meant she was on the same track as them. That meant that for the first semester, they had all the same classes.

Trying to squish the little bit of excitement that had risen in her chest, Aubrey slung her bag over her shoulder, hurrying out of the Great Hall and down the corridor. She came to a halt outside Professor McGonagall's room, slowly pushing her way inside. A few of the students had arrived, including James and Sirius. The teacher her self was not yet present, so Aubrey leisurely looked around the room, searching for a good seat. Professor McGonagall had a habit of assigning students to the desks they picked on the first day, so Aubrey always chose her seat carefully.

Just as her gaze had landing on a group of smart, quiet looking kids, a loud voice called, "Hey! Crawly! Over here!" She turned around, and tried to ignore the little flip flop her heart did in her chest when she realized the person that had called her over had been Sirius Black. Against her better judgement she smiled, and walked toward him and James, earning a nasty look from a Hufflepuff who had been trying to inch her chair closer to the two boys whenever they weren't looking.

Aubrey sat down next to Sirius and dumped her books on the ground, "Hi Potter, Black." She nodded to both of them.

"I didn't know you were in our track!" James smiled at her.

"Me neither," she admitted, setting her parchment and quill set neatly out on her desk, and placing her books in an orderly stack to her left. Sirius seemed to find this amusing, and he pretended to accidentally shift, knocking over her stack. Aubrey glared at him, but couldn't help smiling slightly as he waved his wand, ordering the books back into a messier stack which seemed to please him more.

Just as James opened his mouth to continue the conversation, Professor McGonagall swept into the room, and sat stiffly down at her desk. The door slammed shut with a bang, and a rather jumpy Gryfinndor sixth year called Arnold Littleton looked nervously behind him, as if magic shutting doors rather then hands was still quite new to him.

"Now, you are all sixth years, so I will expect no horseplay this year-" Professor McGonagall began severely.

"Gets right to the point, doesn't she?" said Sirius, leaning over and whispering in Aubrey's ear. She stifled a giggle.

"_**-Mr. Black-**_ or another kind of dillydallying. Sixth year Transfiguration requires an extraordinary level of focus and magic, so I will not tolerate anything else. Those of you in this class are the best of your year, the only ones to make it to Newt Level-"

"Sounds a bit scary," whispered Sirius again, and James let out a short bark of laughter.

"_**-Mr. Black and Mr. Potter!- **_so I expect very much from you. Now, we will start the year by tackling the art of changing large animals into different objects. We will start by trying to change a dog into a plate-"

"Poor dog!" Sirius and James said at the same time, grinning widely at the several snorts of poorly disguised laughter.

"_**-MR. BLACK AND MR. POTTER! DO I HAVE TO CALL THE HEADMASTER?!- **_Now as I was saying we will behind by turning dogs into plates," Professor McGonagall finished, nostrils flaring slightly.

...

Aubrey was bent over her Transfiguration essay, furiously scribbling, determined to finish by the end of her break.

-_So to conclude, I do not think the values of changing animals into needed objects for a lifetime is advisable, as they have no control or choice in the matter-_

"You put the words into my mouth," said a soft voice. Aubrey dropped, twisting her head sharply to find her self eye to eye with Sirius Black, who was peering at her essay over her shoulder.

"Merlin's beard, Black! Tell me next time you sneak up on me!" she breathed, rubbing her neck which was suffering whiplash from her quick movement. He laughed, settling beside her. "Where's James?" she asked suspiciously.

"Oh he's off to see if Evans will help him with his homework," Sirius said airily, "But I decided to stick with you."

"You made the right to decision to "stick with me," Aubrey said in a brittle voice, "Lily won't help you two in a million years." Sirius leaned back sharply.

"That hurts!" he said in a wounded voice, clamping a dramatic hand over his heart. Aubrey laughed despite her self, grabbing at his hand to pull it away.

"Oh get over your self Black!" she laughed, and his gray eyes danced, "We have homework to do."

"Hard to do that when you're still holding my hand," he pointed out. Aubrey flushed, pulling away, and Sirius's eyes danced with mischief. "Do you find me attractive, Crawly?" he laughed. _Yes._

"Please. You are so not my type," Aubrey said rolling her eyes and pulling out a fresh sheet of parchment for him. He leaned over it, pulling out a quill, hiding his expression. When he lifted his head again, he was smirking.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Crawly."

**Ooh la la, and another thing checked off the marauder requirements. Can anyone guess what?**

**:) Please review! :)**

**~Sophia~**


	4. Chapter 4: Just Friends

**Wow, thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter. It makes me very happy to see so much positivity towards my story! :):)**

**BeardyBob- I like fluffiness too, and I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter. Yup, you were right about the thing she checked off too. Thank you so much for your reviews, it's great to hear people actually like this!**

**Squeaky-monkey- thank you for all three of your reviews! Don't worry, you'll find out about Calcifer.**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- Glad you like it so far! I'm liking Aubrey so far too. :)**

**D.W.- Your review proves I don't need a long fancy review to be happy. Just thinking about the fact that someone stopped to just say, "great story" makes me feel awesome. So thanks a lot!**

**Potterfreak72- I'm happy you love it, and again, thanks for taking time out of your day to tell me you like my story. :):):)**

**...**

**Without further ado, chapter four! :)**

**...**

Aubrey stretched out under a tall tree, basking in the warmth of the sun. She used her book bag as a pillow, shutting her eyes contentedly. Lily and Alice were on the same track, (the opposite one of her's) so they had their break later then her. She had been spending her time mostly alone, which she found she didn't mind too much.

"Crawly!" shouted a familiar voice, and Aubrey smiled into the ground, hiding her pleasant surprise, before sitting up. Sirius and James were trekking towards her, bags slung over their shoulders. Sirius threw his bag down next to her and sprawled out at her feet while James sat beside her.

"Hi," Aubrey said softly, fighting down the blush that was threatening to rise. Sirius grabbed her feet, pushing them under his head. Aubrey smothered her surprise, turning away from James who was smirking at her. _What is it with these boys and the damn smirking, _Aubrey thought, narrowing her eyes slightly at the wild haired boy.

"Guess what?" Sirius said, turning his face and making puppy dog eyes at Aubrey. She sighed, kicking upwards with her toes, making him slide off her feet.

"You need help with homework?" she guessed, speaking in a dry tone. Sirius sat up, hands clamped over his chest.

"You think us so low, Crawly?" he grinned, eyes dancing, "Of course not! We seek, advice..." he finished, glancing at James with raised eyebrows. James suddenly looked uncomfortable, running his hand through his messy hair.

"This was his idea, not mine," he muttered, staring intently at a blade of grass. Sirius's usual smirk was missing, replaced by a kinder smile of sorts, a sort of understanding look in his eyes. Aubrey found his new expression shockingly different.

"You see, Crawly, James here has liked Evans for _ages_," Sirius explained, a little amusement shining in his eyes. James looked up sharply, an annoyed look on his face.

"It has not been _ages_," James huffed, glaring at Sirius. Sirius laughed, and Aubrey suspected James was fighting a losing battle.

"Well, mate, in the Third Year you asked her to Hogsmead repeatedly, even after five hexes straight in the face. And in the Fifth Year you announced after a Quiditch match how much you loved her. And last-" Sirius rattled off, his smirk returning.

"Okay I get it, you can stop," Aubrey cut him off. James was turning redder by the second, and for the first time she felt herself sympathizing with the obnoxious boy, "So what do you need from me?"

"Well, how do I get her?" James asked miserably. Aubrey stifled a smile. She couldn't help finding James's little crush adorable, especially when he didn't act like a prat about it.

"Honestly I think you need to give her space. The only way she will ever, possibly, _maybe, _like you if you give her a little personal bubble. Date some other girl. Branch out a bit. Prove to her that you're over her," Aubrey said softly, glancing at Sirius, who was staring expectantly at James.

"See, this is what I've been telling you, Prongs!" Sirius said exasperatedly. James nodded slowly, letting out a giant sigh.

"Okay. I'll give that a try. Thanks help your help, Crawly," James half smiled, looking marginally more cheerful. Aubrey smiled back, running her hand through her blonde hair in attempt to untangle a few knots, but only succeeded in making the light curls messier. Sighing, she pushed herself to her feet, grabbing her bag.

"No problem, Potter," Aubrey raised her eyebrows, "I just hope you take my advice." As she turned to walk away, Sirius reached up catching her hand. A shock throbbed up through her body, making her nerves tingle. She forced herself to face him, hoping he couldn't hear her heart speeding up when her eyes met his stormy gray ones.

"What is it, Black?" she muttered. Sirius grinned, gripping her hand tightly and pulling himself up. He grabbed her shoulders steadying himself, then let go of her, letting his arms swing to his side.

"Snippy Crawly, snippy. And it's Sirius. I feel like I've told you that before...?" Sirius grinned at her. She forced a glare onto her face.

"It's Aubrey," she shot back, "What do you want?"

"About that homework..."

...

"Hey, Aubrey," Calcifer said warmly, scooting his chair closer to her as he sat down at her table in potions. Aubrey blushed, pretending to ignore Sirius, who was shooting her a nasty look. He and James had come last into potions, finding no where left to sit except with a foul looking Slytherin, who kept cracking his knuckles.

"Oh, hi," she whispered, pinching herself sharply on the leg. _Grow up, Aubrey. _He smiled brightly, pushing back some of his hair. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Sirius and James making faces at her, but she promptly ignored them, focusing on Calcifer.

"So, you still up for-" Slughorn clapped his hands, interrupting Calcifer's question. Disappointment shot through Aubrey, and she scowled in Slughorn's direction. Calcifer laughed, leaning over her.

"You still up for a Library date?" he whispered, eyes dancing. Aubrey found that they vaguely reminded her of Sirius, and it was on this thought that she nodded her head vigorously, trying to control her rapid blush. She had always had a hard time controlling her emotions, which was probably why she religiously avoided boys. They made her too nervous.

"Mr. Grug, is there someone you would like to share?" asked Slughorn's amused voice. Aubrey and Calicifer looked up sharply, finding the whole class watching them. Calcifer's cheeks turned pink, and he ducked his head, all of which Aubrey found insanely adorable.

"No, I'm sorry Sir," Calcifer mumbled, staring at his shoes. Aubrey bit her lip, suppressing a smile and nudged him slightly with her shoulder. Slughorn looked amused, his glasses slipping down his overly large nose as he surveyed the two of them from over the top of his walrus like stomach.

"Well then, let's save the fraternizing for after class, shall we?" Slughorn barked in laughter. Calcifer mumbled something inaudible that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm not fraternizing, she's in my house," but Aubrey wasn't sure.

She studied the table top, an ugly metal thing, as Slughorn launched in a speech about love positions. The air was chilly around them, and Aubrey regretted not wearing her winter robes and long pants. The weather was turning cold fast, and she mourned the loss of warm sunny days. After a while she felt the back of her neck prickle, and shivering, she glanced around. Sirius sat staring moodily at her, gray eyes narrowed. Aubrey glanced consciously at her hand, which was gently brushing Calcifer's arm.

Forcing her embarrassment away, Aubrey moved her hand boldly, so that it was resting over Calcifer's. Calicifer tensed slightly, then glanced at her, relaxing. Aubrey stared down at the passage Slughorn was reading, and that she was suppose to be taking notes on. A little surprise flickered through her. If this were an ordinary day, she would be bent over her paper, scribbling furiously to catch every last detail to help her ace the test.

_But this isn't any other ordinary day, _Aubrey noted, a warm fuzzy feeling working it's way up inside her when she glanced at her hand clasped over Calcifer's. And for that instant, she almost forgot about Sirius Black.

**What did ya think? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Plot Thickens

**Hello again! Wow, I got a lot of reviews last time!**

**Musia888- Thank you very much I hope you continue reading it! :)**

**Squeaky-monkey- Lol, thanks! James is quite a prat isn't he? ;) He can be sweetie too though.**

**BeardyBob- Of course I didn't feel like I had too! I always check out the profiles of the people who review my stories, you you had a story that looked good and is brilliant! And yes, that chapter was a bit short, hopefully this one will make up for it, although it contains a serious lack of Sirius! ;D**

**Emmachibi- Thank you! Hope you are still sticking around for this chapter!**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- Thanks for the review and Sirius is just adorable in general, don't ya think!? ;);)**

**RosesInJamJars- Ah yes, there will be a lot of 'the wrong bloke' before our beloved Sirius Black...! Thanks you! :)**

**Snowfox98- Lol yes, that was suppose to be potions just positions. Thanks for pointing that out, although I hope you enjoyed the story in general!**

**...**

**Now, my lovely readers, it starts to get serious! ;)**

**...**

_**MASS MURDER, MONDAY, SEPTEMBER 27th, 1976 **_

_**Twenty Muggles and six wizards were brutally murdered yesterday, Monday September 27th, 1976. The Muggles are dubbing the attack as a "shooting." For those of you who don't know, the verb, 'shoot' is performed when one has acquired a Muggle 'gun,' which is a long metal object not unlike a wand that shoots sharp objects using the Muggle's strange 'technology.' A 'gun shot' is usually a fatal wound and against the law to be used against innocent people when unthreatened, much like the Wizarding World's Killing Curse.**_

_**Three strange men, assumed to be Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, appeared at a train station in London, (Kings Cross.) They preformed the Killing Curse on seventeen Muggles before Ministry authorities arrived. Muggles mistook their wands for 'guns,' and the spells for 'gunfires.' Thirty Aurors arrived, too late to stop these Death Eaters from killing the last three Muggles hanging around. The area had long since been deserted, so as far as the Ministry knows no Muggle was aware of the duel that took place next. Just to be certain though, the Ministry is busy modifying the memories of everyone relatively close to the train station.**_

_**The three Death Eaters were finally overpowered after they killed six Ministry authorities. One Death Eater was killed, and the other two are on Trial this week. The Death Eaters have been identified as- Continued on page eight...**_

Aubrey threw the paper down in disgust, stomach rolling. Twenty-six people, murdered. Next to her, Lily spotted the headline and grabbed the _Daily Prophet_ from her, eyes wide with horror. Aubrey slumped in her seat, staring darkly at her muffin. Twenty-six people! Twenty-six!

"Wow," Alice said softly, her eyes scanning over her own copy of the _Prophet. _"Imagine if it had been somebody we know-" Aubrey's eyes popped, and she sucked in a deep breath, stomach lurching. _London. Twenty Muggles. I live in London. _Fear pricked her like a thousand needles, and her head reeled. Would her parents have had any reason to be at the train station on a Monday? Yes, of course. Her father would be going to work, and her mother to the shopping square.

Which train station was it? Aubrey ripped the paper away from her friends, scanning down it, seeing if they listed the address of station. _Kings Cross. _Her head pounded. Of course it was Kings Cross, that was Wizard and Muggle central. It also conveniently happened to be the station her father took to work everyday.

_EVERYDAY! _Aubrey slammed her fist down on the table, the _Prophet _clenched in her fingers, staring blankly forward, heart hammering, until someone's touch jolted her back to reality.

"Uh, Aubrey?" Lily was staring at her, face twisted in concern, hand resting on Aubrey's shoulder. Everyone at their area of the Gryffindor table was staring at her, and Aubrey flushed, feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. Suddenly warm hands enveloped her shoulders.

"Aubrey, what's wrong? Lily and Alice were saying your name and you weren't-oh!" Sirius Black was cut off when Aubrey burst into tears, earning odd looks from onlookers. "Come on, we need to get her out of here." Sirius gently hoisted her up, half carrying half dragging her out of the Great Hall, her bewildered friends trailing behind her.

Sirius set her down at the end of the corridor, on the first step of a staircase. Aubrey fisted her hands, stuffing them against her eyes, trying to stop the tears. Lily and Alice sat beside her, and Sirius squatted before her, his gray eyes wide with something that looked like concern, although she doubted it.

"What is it Aubrey?" Sirius whispered. Aubrey sucked in a long breath, slowly unclenching the hand that was tight around the ball of paper that used to be the _Prophet. _She dropped it in Sirius's hand and he uncurled it, brow furrowed at the paper. Faintly, Aubrey heard the patter of feet as the rest of the Marauders trekked curiously after their friend, stopping a few feet away from the spectacle.

Finally, Sirius put the paper down, eyes dark with frustration, "I don't get it Aubrey, what's wrong?" Suddenly Alice let out a gasp. Sirius's eyes snapped to her.

"Aubrey, she's, she's Muggle born! Her parents are Muggles and take the trains at Kings Cross to work everyday!" Alice whispered, eyes shining was fear, "Oh my gosh Aubrey, were they there?"

Aubrey choked back the rush of tears, shaking her shoulders slightly. Sirius sat back on his heels and everyone was silent for a moment as Aubrey dried her face and calmed her shudders. She became acutely aware of how she must look, her usually messy hair a disaster from pulling on it, her face red and blotchy, covered with tear tracks, and her hands white with fear.

"Why don't we ask Dumbledore if he knows the casualty list?" suggested Remus, who had padded up beside Sirius, face full of concern. Aubrey nodded mutely, letting him help her up. Her face was burning, and tears filled her eyes again when she thought of how irrationally she had acted. There were _hundreds _of people at Kings Cross Station every morning. It would be a small chance that her parents were actually there the hour that the Death Eaters were, and even a smaller chance that they were killed. Her parents were smart; they knew how dangerous wizards were, especially Death Eaters. They would of left quickly.

Calmed by this thought Aubrey gripped tightly to the hand Remus had helped her up with, not caring that she had had only a few conversations with him, and couldn't exactly call him a _friend. _Right now she needed his cool collected exterior.

"Remus can take me to the Headmaster. Don't- don't worry about me," Aubrey croaked, trying to twist a smile onto her face. She spun around before she could catch their reactions, because the simple words had brought new tears.

Remus seemed to realize her need to escape, so turned quickly too, only stopped by Sirius's sharp words, "I think I should take her. Aubrey and I are friends." Remus raised her eyebrows and she shook her head stiffly; she had already embarrassed herself enough in front of Sirius Black.

"If anyone should take her it should be Alice and I," Lily hissed at Sirius, green eyes flaring, "But unlike _you, _I'm Aubrey's _real _friend and I realize that she doesn't need someone who will poke or pry right now, just someone who will bring heshe's where she's going. And on that note, we're leaving!" Lily grabbed Sirius's arm roughly, dragging him after her as she stomped towards the Great Hall. Alice, James, and Peter trailed after her. Under normal circumstances Lily's behavior would of made Aubrey laugh, but there was a complete lack of normality.

_My parents might be dead. _It was this thought that echoed through Aubrey's head as she made her way to Dumbledore's office, drying her tears and filling her with a burning cold fear that turned her face white, bordering on green. Remus didn't talk to her, just firmly kept hold of her had, leading her down the corridors that seemed longer then usual.

Finally he stopped outside a giant stone Gargoyle, uncertainty streaking across his features for the first time. Sighing, Remus turned to her.

"There's a password, I'm not sure what though," he spoke quietly, as if he thought if he spoke too loud she would start crying again. Aubrey stared coldly at the door. It seemed impossible that after all _this, _a _door _was going to stop them. Suddenly footsteps echoed behind them, and she and Remus spun around, finding Dumbledore standing right behind them.

The old wizard was smiling his soft smile, spectacles lopsided on his crooked nose as usual, but he seemed somehow different as well. There were dark circles etched into the wrinkles beneath his eyes, and his eyes were tired and sad, telling a different story then the smiling mouth. He swept between them, turning so his back faced the Gargoyle.

"And what do I owe this pleasure to, Mr. Lupin and Miss. Crawly?" Dumbledore inquired curiously. Aubrey sucked back tears and offered him a watery smile. His expression darkened, and she was sure he could see past her forced expression.

"I was wondering-" she stumbled over her words, finding herself startlingly near tears again, "-Wondering if maybe I could have a word?"

"Of course, but you do leave me in terrible suspense!" Dumbledore said softly, turning to face the Gargoyle, "Ice-mice!" The Gargoyle nodded, and then spiraled backwards, revealing a spiral staircase. Aubrey turned to Remus.

"Thanks for your help," she whispered, releasing his hand. He nodded slightly, watching her with slight concern as she walked after Dumbledore, who had already vanished up the stairs. As she walked up, Aubrey let out a long breath, thinking about Remus's strange concern. Sure James and Sirius had approached her a few times, but she barely knew their friend, Remus, yet he had been perfectly kind and helpful, even _concerned, _when she had needed it.

Pushing away her curiosity, her mind turned back to the dark fear that had curled up in the back of her mind, like a horrible dark creature, dormant for now but still pulsing with life. Finding herself at the top of the stairs, Aubrey hesitantly stepped through a giant door, which Dumbledore had left invitingly ajar for her.

When she entered the room the Headmaster was already calmly seated in a high backed chair, hands folded before him. Aubrey carefully pushed the door shut, then stood before him awkwardly, unsure what to do. While Aubrey had always been a model student, she had never roused much attention. Although she got perfect grades year after year, none of her Professors ever presented her to Dumbledore, proudly raving about her, as good students with more charisma had been presented. She had never been a troublemaker either, so this was genuinely her first time in Dumbledore's office, and despite her impending panic, she found it quite interesting.

Strange objects cluttered the room, odd mechanisms that puffed different colors of smoke, or made pleasant whirling sounds as the idled away, doing whatever they were suppose to be doing. Dumbledore's desk sat facing the door, as desks in offices usually do, and behind it, elevated by a few steps, the circular walls were lined with massive bookcases, and a strange fiery bird sat in the the center on his perch.

"Do sit down," Dumbledore smiled gently, interrupting Aubrey's examination of his room. She glanced, unsure, at a simple chair opposite of him, but his encouraging smile urged her forward, and she tentatively sat down.

"Now, what seems to be the matter, Miss. Crawly?" Dumbledore asked kindly, dipping his head towards her so that his glasses slid down to the brim of his nose. Aubrey sucked in another deep breath, determined to remain in control in front of the Headmaster.

"Well- have you heard about the mass murder Professor?" Aubrey asked quietly, certain that he had. Dumbledore leaned back, looking grave and his eyes turning dark.

"Unfortunately I have been informed of the tragedy, Miss. Crawly," he sighed, his wrinkled brow furrowing, making him appear even older.

"Well, erm, you see Sir, I'm er, a Muggle born, and I- I live quite close to Kings Cross," Aubrey mumbled softly, tears already glazing her eyes. Understanding flashed across the Headmaster's face and he leaned sharply forward.

"And you are worrying that your parents were one of the people attacked?" he asked sharply as Aubrey nodded mutely. Dumbledore waved his wand and an elegant roll of parchment paper as well as a fancy quill floated through the air, coming to rest on his desk. He picked the feathery quill up, dipping it in ink. Dumbledore began to scrawl quickly across the paper, his quill making a soft scratching noise, the noise in which Aubrey absorbed herself as she stared out the window into the mountains as he wrote. She didn't question what he was doing, she found that she was too exhausted to even move.

It was a beautiful day, the sky was absolutely blue, one of those days when you glance up and decide you must be in a painting. The mountains sprawled gracefully in the background, the lush grass blowing faintly across them in the slight breeze. A few students were trudging across the grass, laughing and shouting as a young girl showed off a few spells that made loose blades of grass soar through sky, forming distinct shapes. Aubrey watched a running dog shatter, then fly back together as a bird, soaring upwards.

"Crawly is it?" Dumbledore muttered absentmindedly as his quill flew across the parchment. Aubrey jolted away from the window, glancing back at the Professor.

"Yes Sir, it's Crawly," she said quietly, glancing back out the window. The students had disappeared into the distance, and she couldn't help feeling a twig of disappointment. The grass animal spell had seemed so surreal that she had been almost able to forgot why she was even sitting where she was sitting. A noise of someone clearing their throat sounded behind her and she glanced over, just in time to see Dumbledore rolling up the parchment and stuff it into an envelope.

"There, that should do it," said Dumbledore, sounding satisfied. His red feather bird swooped over, extending a talon to which Dumbledore clipping the parchment which was apparently a letter. The bird squawked appreciatively when Dumbledore tossed it something that looked suspiciously a lemon drop, and then soared out through the window which Aubrey hadn't even realized had been open. Dumbledore seemed to have realized her curious look at the bird's treat, because he smiled guiltily.

"Fawks and I have a bit of a sweet tooth," he smiled mischievously, tucking the wrapper into one of the many pockets on his strange, overlapped, robes. Seeing her blank look Dumbledore's smile vanished.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss. Crawly. My mind does get away from me sometimes. Yes, yes, your parents. I have just sent a letter to the Minister of Magic, and I suspect we will know a few days time whether your parents were involved in this terrible event or not."

**Well, that was dramatic! Should one of her parents be dead? Or no? Although I am a gigantic fan of fluffiness, all stories strictly must have a plot. And a plot isn't kissing Sirius Black, as lovely as that may sound! ;) So, to have plot, we must have bad guys. That's where Voldemort comes in. ;)**

**~Sophia~**


	6. Chapter 6: Reflections

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Squeaky-monkey- Thanks for your feedback, and for reviewing yet again! :):)**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- I got a lot of negative ness towards her parents dying, so I don't think they will. Ah well, we'll see. Thank you very much for the review!**

**Livestrong617- Fluff is always good! I hope you keep reading this story, and thanks so much for your review! :)**

**BeardyBob- Don't worry, most of the story will be kissing Sirius, even if I have to add a little seriousness in there. Lol, see, all it's all about Sirius! Thanks! :)**

**Musia888- I agree, I hate when authors end their chapters like I did, but that's what keeps you people reading, so I understand now. :) Don't worry about Aubrey, all will turn out well! **

**RosesInJamJars- :0 :0 :0 is right! It's all good though! :) Thanks for you review!**

**...**

**Read, and try to enjoy! ;D**

**...**

Aubrey pressed her face against the cool glass, watching a raindrop slid down the window. She felt her heart beating in her chest, pushing the skin out. The sky was a gloomy gray, perfectly matching her mood. Rain distorted the air, falling heavy over the twisted trees of the dark forest in the distance. She wondered vaguely if anyone would miss her if she lost herself in the forest, or if the person sized window she was leaning against shattered, and she fell down into the black lake.

Aubrey moved so that her forehead was against the window, staring straight down through the glass into the lake below. The water was living up to it's name. The lake was black and rolling, heaving great waves onto the wildly grown Hogwarts's lawn. Leaving the castle had been forbidden, and rightly so. The water had seeped almost up to the castle doors, and the Giant Squid was throwing a fit. Apparently it didn't like rain, and the giant thing was thrashing about, the main cause for the huge waves.

"What the Hell are you doing?" growled a sharp voice behind her. Aubrey found that she was completely pressed against the glass, and she stepped back, rubbing the white mark from the window on her forehead. A sinking feeling filled her; she recognized that voice, and it belonged to the very person she was trying to avoid.

Slowly Aubrey lifted her gaze, meeting the furious gray eyes of Sirius Black. She was a little taken aback by his anger, and risked a step backwards, until the palms of her hands were pressed against the window. She swallowed, cornered.

"Nothing," Aubrey mumbled, lowering her eyes to her shoes, a scruffy old pair of black flats. Footsteps rang across the floor as he strode toward her, legs stiff as his posture, and his face angry. _He doesn't have to be angry. It's not like we were friends or anything. _Still, guilt reddened her face, and Aubrey focused hard on her shoes.

"_Nothing_?!" Sirius snapped disbelievingly, "You avoid me for a week and then I find you in a deserted corridor looking ready to jump out a window!" He took another step forward, brow knotted, features sharp. Aubrey's eyes flicked upwards and his eyes seemed to catch her's, demanding an answer.

"I wasn't going to jump out of a window," was her only response. He bristled at her closed off, sarcastic tone. Aubrey winced, it had hadn't sounded like that in her head. He stepped forward again, and Aubrey felt discomfort shoot through her. Sirius's face was inches from her's, his eyes smoldering with rage. She attempted a step back, a jolt throbbing through her when she realized that she was trapped against the window. Standing on her tip toes, Aubrey flattened herself against the wall.

"Why are you avoid- Hey!" She had cut him off effectively by slipping under his arm and dashing up the winding staircase that led down to the little landing she had been sulking on. Aubrey heard him swear violently as she clanged up the stairs, but there were no sounds of pursuit. Her breaths coming in short gasps, she turned down an unfamiliar corridor. Her pace slowed to a walk, and she headed briskly down the corridor toward a small wooden door that looked like the entrance to a broom cupboard. _Perfect._

Aubrey forced herself to ignore her panting breaths, and pushed the door open and stepped through, then firmly shutting it behind her. When her gaze lifted, the view she was greeted with was most certainly _not _a broom cupboard. It had the looks of a deserted classroom, big, square, and spacious, but it was completely empty, and all of it's walls were mirrors. The walls danced with four Aubrey's, making her head spin. She slumped in the far corner, breathing heavily.

It was almost impossible to ignore her reflection, which was atrocious. Her face was bright red, already settling back into it's pasty white norm. Circles under her eyes resembled smudges of black paint, and her hair was escaping from her messy ponytail, snarled escapees framing her face. Aubrey shrugged off her robe, which she had been wearing open, paired with dark ripped jeans and a gray sweatshirt. She hadn't been putting much thought into her appearance lately, but she regretted it now especially when her reflection was dancing manically around her in every direction.

Catching her breath, Aubrey mulled over the recent events. She was absolutely _mortified _that she had actually talked to Sirius. The whole point of avoiding him and his friends like the black plague was so she didn't have to be teased mercilessly about crying. No, correction. _Sobbing. _Although she hadn't actually talked to any of them, she could just picture a confrontation like what she had just narrowly avoided.

Sirius would smirk, asking if her dear _Mummy _and _Daddy _were all right. James would do a convincing charade of her; sobbing and crying, dramatically waving the _Prophet _around. Peter would laugh his high shrill laugh, because he had nothing better to do, making it more humiliating. Remus wouldn't do anything except staring at her in disgust, remembering the way she had gripped his hand with her own tear soaked hand, sobbing into him as he dragged her to Dumbledore's office. Or at least that's how Aubrey suspected it would play out, although it could always be worse. Sirius and James could reenact her sobbing in front of the _whole school. _Aubrey's face flushed with embarrassment just thinking about it.

Suddenly a flash of gold caught her eye, and she glanced at her wrist. The gold watch was clasped around her skinny wrist, it's hands ticking perilously close to eight fifteen. _Eight fifteen; when classes start._ Aubrey stared at it, wondering in the back of her mind if she could make it on time to Charms. Probably not. Sighing, Aubrey dug her Charms textbook out of her backpack, pondering how long she could stay hidden in the strange mirror room without being caught.

The corridor she had rushed down had been unfamiliar, and that was saying something taking into account that she had been coming to Hogwarts for six years. She must of stumbled off the mainstream routes into a less used branch of the castle. She wondered slightly whether she was the the first person to ever find the mirror room. She doubted it, but lying in it, her head resting against the dusty glass, she found it was easy to believe.

Aubrey flipped the Charms book open, deciding that she might as well get some work done. After the initial adrenaline rush of her flight had worn off, she found the room to be quite chilly. Aubrey grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her tightly. The silence became smothering, so she began tapping her fingers against the glass behind her, engrossed in her book.

"Typical you. You actually cut class, but you use the time to study," said an amused voice. Aubrey's grip on the book slackened, and it slid onto the floor, making a muffled _thump. _Before her stood James Potter, smirking wickedly, his black hair as untidy as ever, and his dark green eyes piercing her through his crooked glasses. She hadn't even heard him come in. Her heart picked up speed again, and her eyes flicked to her watch. _Twelve-thirty. Time flew. _

"Just say whatever you want and go!" Aubrey hissed, bracing herself for his snide comments. But to her surprise, James looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Aubrey?" he asked curiously. Anger flashed through her, and her mouth tightened. _He's actually going to pretend he doesn't know what I'm talking about! I suppose when you're a Marauder you can afford to be rude._

"Don't mock me, Potter!" Aubrey snarled, jumped to her feet, "I know the only reason you're here is to make fun of me!" James's brow furrowed, and for a moment Aubrey entertained the idea that he actually didn't have any idea what she was talking about. She quickly pushed that thought away; hoping was going to get her no where.

"Make fun of you? Why?" James seemed genuinely baffled, but Aubrey just sneered, glaring furiously at him.

"Don't play dumb! I know you and your friends think it's hilarious that I cried and made a big scene the other day!" Aubrey cried, fists clenched tightly at her sides. Of all the things, the stupid boy began to laugh. To her disgust tears pricked at her eyes, rolling silently down her cheeks. _Damn you, Aubrey! Why do you always have to cry? _She cursed herself internally.

"Oh Aubrey. Don't be so dramatic. Padfoot and I aren't really such prats!" James laughed, then took in her expression, "Aw Aubrey, did you really think I was looking for you just to chew you out on crying?" To her utter shock, James crossed the room in a few strides and hugged her. Aubrey sucked back tears and tentatively squeezed him back, cheeks flushing again. Of course she would work herself into ridiculous behavior about previous ridiculous behavior.

He let go of her, eyes shining with a little amusement, "You really had Padfoot upset there, you little heartbreaker. He actually thought he did something- Merlins Beard Aubrey, I've never seen him so worked up over a girl!" She flushed, avoiding his eyes. That meant _nothing. _Sirius only regarded her as a friend.

"I just, I just thought that you guys thought I was being complete prat about my parents when they might not even be hurt," Aubrey sniffled. James shook his head, smile fading.

"Come on, you had every right to be upset. They're your parents!" James protested, then his eyes sparkling with mischief, "Besides, you're a _girl. _Girls always get sappy about things like that." Aubrey squealed in mock anger and shoved him playfully.

"You did _not _just say that!" she laughed, her earlier anger gone. On the contrary she felt a little giddy. James grinned, a sight more pleasant then his usual ever present smirk.

"Actually, I did."

...

Aubrey nervously faced Sirius, who James had unceremoniously shoved out of the Great Hall to where she was waiting. The stormy eyed boy looked anything but glad to see her, his expression a dark scowl. Aubrey fidgeted nervously, inwardly vowing to strangle James when she had the chance.

"What do you want?" Sirius muttered, not meeting her eyes. Aubrey stared upwards for a moment, already blushing in pre-embarrassment. She'd never get over the talking-to-boys things.

"Well, um, I- I made a mistake," she ventured, daring to look at him again. His eyes had flicked back to her face, his face full of unmistakable anger. She winced, bracing herself.

"You're Damn right, you did!" Sirius snarled, "For a whole week you completely ignore me and your friends. At first I thought maybe your parents were dead, but whenever I tried to talk to you all you did was bite my head off!" Aubrey drew in a shuddering breath, waiting for him to continue.

"I figured you would probably tell Lily or Alice if your parents had died, so I asked them. They said you had been ignoring them too, so all I have left to think is that we pissed you off some how!" Sirius was almost shouting, and he stepped dangerously close to Aubrey, fuming. She stumbled backwards.

"Why do _you _care so much?" she snarled back. Then she winced. This was _not _going as planned. Sirius stared at her, momentarily deterred. He threw his hands up.

"I don't know! Its just-," Sirius stopped, then seemed to backtrack, "Well James has been trying to get Lily for years, and it never really worked out. So this year we decided to make friends with her friends, and then she would see the real James. He's my best mate and somehow I screwed things up with you, which messed up our plan." _No. _She staggered backwards, waiting for the tears to fall. Of _course. _She was never more then an object in Sirius's world, and object that had to be secured for the sake of his grand plan. She should have never entertained the idea that they were _friends. _Sirius Black didn't have any friends beside the Marauders. She should of known. Hurt tore viciously at her chest.

Sirius was staring at her, with what might of been concern, "Aubrey?" He moved forward, snaking a steadying arm around her waist, "Aubrey, what, what's the matter?" Anger shot through her and she ripped away from him, wobbling backwards.

"If you want to hear why I was avoiding you, then go talk to James! But I suppose you don't really care, because I'm just another minor piece of your _plan_!" She spat coldly. Sirius blinked, then recognition dawned on his face.

"Shit, Aubrey. That came out wrong," Sirius said, a little desperation in his voice. _Yeah he's just pissed he screwed up his entire 'Grand Plan.' _She realized that she should of expected this. It was always about Lily in the end with boys. This had already happened twice to her, and now it had happened a third time. _Never again. _Aubrey pushed past him blindly, heading for the Gryffindor common room.

He didn't even try to follow her.

**Well that absolutely SUCKED. I'm very sorry if you were looking forward to a good chapter, because that was HORRIBLE! I'm almost scared to see your reviews. Oh well, please excuse Aubrey's emo-ish. ;D**

**~Sophia~ **


	7. Chapter 7: Dungbombs and Sirius Black

**Less reviews then the last chapter, but oh well it wasn't very good anyways. ;D**

**...**

**Squeaky monkey- Thanks very much! Haha, yeah he has a habit of messing stuff up.**

**BeardyBob- Aw thanks glad you liked it. It was a teensy bit dramatic which is why I disliked it but I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

**ChocolateIsKyptonite- Yup, it was a bit sad, hopefully this one will be more cheery, yeah? Thanks! :):)**

**RosesInJamJars- Thanks that means a lot!**

**... **

**Without further ado...**

**...**

A Fourth Year was making her way across the hall, clutching a roll of parchment. Aubrey loitered at the entrance to the Great Hall, delaying her departure. The young girl's eyes were clamped on Aubrey, and she looked terrified at the sight of her. Self consciously Aubrey tightened her Hogwarts robes around her and vainly smeared her fingers over the circles under her eyes in an attempt to make them seem smaller.

The Fourth Year had finally struggled through the sea of students pouring out of the Great Hall, and now she made her way over to where Aubrey stood, her frightened expression replaced by an irritated one. Aubrey straightened as the girl walked up, attempting a small smile.

"Hi," Aubrey said softly, "Can I help you?" The girl looked slightly taken aback at Aubrey's words, but quickly pursed her lips, hands on hips.

"I have a letter from Professor Dumbledore. He said it's very _urgent_," the girl accentuated 'urgent,' rolling her eyes profusely as if Dumbledore's important businesses were extremely low on her scale of 'urgent.' Aubrey had barely heard the rest, though, because she had already ripped the parchment away from the little girl, eagerly tearing it open. Excitement pumped through her; this had to be the response from the Minister about her parents.

"Uh, I'm probably late for my next class because of this and I don't get a thank you?" the girl snapped. Irritated, Aubrey looked up and stared coldly at the girl. The girl had a shock of curly red hair that traipsed haphazardly down her shoulders. She had startlingly bright green eyes, and her fourteen year old body was small and curvy. Involuntarily, Aubrey was reminded of Lily.

"Yeah sure, thanks," Aubrey said in a coldly polite voice, noticing the green Slytherin badge on the girl's chest. The girl tossed her brightly colored hair, offering Aubrey a smirk. Aubrey felt a slight pang, but she firmly pushed away her thoughts.

"It's Eleanor Fudge," the girl said, before flouncing off toward a group of giggling Slytherins who cast Aubrey scathing looks. Aubrey glared fiercely back, then realized she was probably only increasing the student's belief in her utter strangeness. Nobody knew why the Marauders had even bothered with her the last couple weeks, but they had. And now Aubrey was the gossip of Hogwarts, and rumors about why she no longer was friendly with the four boys were thick.

"Eleanor Fudge indeed," Aubrey muttered, staring after the gaggle of girls as they strutted away. Peeved that a mere Fourth Year had wound her up, Aubrey stalked over to one of the benches at the Gryffindor table, sitting down. There were only a couple of stragglers left, so she ignored them, focusing on the letter in her hand.

_Dear Miss Aubrey,_

_As you have probably gathered, I have received an answer from the Minister. I would be perfectly capable of informing you about your parents health during your break if you will consent to grace me with your presence. What do you think? If you do not reply I shall assume that this time is convenient for you as well._

_Best Wishes,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

Aubrey's heartbeat slowed to a regular pace. If they were dead he surely would of mentioned something, or his letter would of contained some sort of hint. _Still, why didn't he just tell me they were okay then instead of arranging a meeting? _Gloomily, Aubrey folded the parchment up and stuffed it in her back pocket. Standing up, she found herself face to face with a familiar handsome face.

"Calcifer," she said, surprised, inwardly her heart plummeting. He probably wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hello," Calcifer began hesitantly, smiling softly, "I was just wondering if we could pick a time to study? We never really did..." He trailed off looking embarrassed. Aubrey stared blankly at him.

"Uh, um...yeah, sure," she said finally, "Um, what about tomorrow at break?" Calcifer brightened at the suggestion, smiling widely.

"Sounds perfect, I'll meet you at the library," he grinned, shifting nervously from foot to foot. Aubrey smiled faintly back, feeling slightly more cheerful.

"Bye then," Aubrey mumbled, a blush touching her cheeks. She scooped up her bags and slung them over her shoulder. Calcifer gave her a sort of half-wave, then walked away. Bewilderedly Aubrey studied the skip in his step, an unexpected happiness filling her chest.

She then glanced at her watch and winced, classes started in minutes. Aubrey hurried out of the hall and down the corridor, bags swinging dangerously behind her. Suddenly Peeves appeared in front of her, grinning wickedly and balancing a pile of Dungbombs in his arms. Aubrey groaned audibly.

"Is a wee student late for class?" Peeves cackled, swooping perilously close. Aubrey stumbled backwards, already picturing walking into Professor McGonagall's classroom covered with Dungbomb remains.

"Yes I am, and I really need to get going," Aubrey said desperately, who had been determined to not miss anymore classes after the other day. She still couldn't believe herself. She had cut _every single class. _

"I don't think so," Peeves laughed gleefully, preparing the drop the Dungbombs. Aubrey shut her eyes.

"OI! PEEVES!" shouted a familiar voice behind Aubrey. She risked a glance and spotted Peeves swooping away looking terrified. She spun around to see Sirius standing there with a smug look on his features. Anger ripped through her and Aubrey stared blindly at him.

"I got him good. He's been scared of me ever since James and I-" Aubrey spun around, stalking away. "Hey, Crawly! Come back!" Sirius hurried after her, easily matching her quick stride.

"I have nothing to say to you, Black," Aubrey said furiously, staring pointedly ahead at the door to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Come on, you know I didn't mean it like that," Sirius pleaded, touching her shoulder lightly. Aubrey moved violently away, turning to glare at him.

"I don't know _anything _about you, Black, and I'd prefer it stayed that way," she snarled, pushing her way into the classroom. His response was effectively cut off by the look Professor McGonagall gave them when they stepped into her classroom.

"I'm glad you've finally decided to grace us all with your presence, Miss Crawly and Mr. Black," Professor McGonagall said thinly, fixing them with a cold, disapproving eye. Someone sniggered and Aubrey flushed scarlet. Sirius just smirked lazily.

"You see, Professor, Peeves was threatening Aubrey here with Dungbombs, and I walked by just in time to rescue her. As you can probably gather, that's why we were a little delayed," Sirius said easily. The glare Professor McGonagall gave him next would have had Aubrey crying in the corner, but never Sirius.

"I'm sure we are all glad that you walked by, otherwise we would of had to deal with an insufferable smell all of class. However, I request that you and Miss Aubrey take a seat now," Professor McGonagall said dryly. Aubrey hastened to the only empty table, noting the lack of detention sentences despite Professor McGonagall's tone. With a sinking feeling Aubrey realized that the chair next to her was the only one left. Sirius swaggered over, seating himself comfortably next to her. Aubrey scooted her chair away from him, setting her quill and books in a neat pile in front of her, and determinedly ignoring him.

...

The bell rang shrilly as McGonagall finished up informing them of the ten page essay due the following week. Aubrey scribbled the requirements into her planner before neatly packing up her things and starting to get up. She had purposely lagged behind to avoid socializing, specifically with Sirius. Aubrey shot a small smile in Professor McGonagall's direction before trudging out of the room.

To her displeasure Sirius was waiting outside the classroom, casually leaning against the wall. Aubrey lifted her chin and attempted to walk by, thwarted by his foot, which she clumsily tripped over into his arms. His hands firm and gentle around her waist, and the dormant butterflies inside her stomach soared upwards. Gently he pulled her up, his hands still on her hips. Aubrey grasped his hands and pushed them down, scowling darkly at him.

"I don't need your help, Black," she growled, stepping back. He smiled cockily at her, twisting out of her grip and clamping down on her wrists.

"I think you do, seeing that you're so clumsy," he smirked, releasing her hands. Aubrey stared angrily at him. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? He had found that she couldn't be used, so why did he still have any interest in her?

"I can mange fine but thanks for your concern," she drawled, spinning around and starting to walk away. To her surprise she heard him sigh heavily behind her. Against her better judgement Aubrey turned half around, finding Sirius raking his hands through his wild hair.

"Merlins Beard, Aubrey, you make this so difficult," he said, sounding slightly angry, "You still don't understand do you?" Aubrey squinted at him, shifting her bag slightly.

"Understand what Sirius? You're the one whose so Damn confusing!" she hissed, putting her hands on her hips. Sirius turned around, pacing to the wall before facing her again.

"Aubrey, I didn't mean that thing about Lily, I've already told you!" Sirius growled back. Aubrey let out a slightly delirious bark of laughter.

"You don't have to lie Sirius! I already know boys use me to get Lily," she snapped scathingly, "You're nothing new." Sirius winced slightly, running his hands through his hair again. Suddenly he stalked up to her and grabbed her in a bone crushing hug. Aubrey froze, doing nothing to prevent him from pulling her tightly against his chest.

"I just didn't know why I cared," he whispered, before breaking away and disappearing down another corridor. Aubrey stood stock still, shock pulsing through her. _He doesn't care, he doesn't care, _she thought to herself firmly. Despite this, Aubrey couldn't prevent herself from staring after him.

...

"I'm glad you decided to come Miss Crawly," the Headmaster smiled, peering down his half moon spectacles at her. Aubrey smiled, attempting to keep her face neutral and hide her turmoil of thoughts. She stared at his ancient face, wondering if he was about to inform her that parents were dead. Dumbledore smiled, collecting his papers together on his desk. Aubrey sat in the same chair she had previously sat in, and him across from her again.

"Now, as I have informed you the Minister has responded to me," Dumbledore began, "If you do not mind I will read you the response."

Finding her voice Aubrey whispered, "Not at all Sir." He nodded, pulling a crisp piece of parchment off his table and unfolding it with a flourish.

"_Dear Albus, I have looked into the casualty list like you have requested, and have seen no mention of the name Crawly. However, after further investigations I have gathered that there is a Muggle father of a student at your school at Saint Mungos by the name of David Crawly who was injured during the attack. He has not suffered any fatal harm, just caught the brunt of a severe stunning hex. I hope I have been of help in these trying times my friend. Sincerely, Ronald Malfoy, Minster of Magic."_

Dumbledore folded up the parchment, staring at Aubrey gravely, "That, Miss Crawly, is your answer."

**Like? :) ;D**

**~Sophia~**


	8. Chapter 8: Expeditions around St Mungos

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated!**

**...**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- Aw thanks! I really like your fan fiction so far too! :)**

**Squeaky-Monkey- Thanks so much for the review and all the praise! :):):)**

**Musia888- Yup, I thought it would be cool to include some parents of later characters in there. See if you notice another familiar name in this chapter. :D**

**BeardyBob- Yeah, Sirius isn't normally the hug-gy type but there's a first time for everything! Thanks for the review!**

**RosesInJamJars- I'm assuming you're happy Sirius and Aubrey made up, and if so, I completely agree! :)**

**...**

**Read and try to enjoy!**

**...**

Aubrey's heels clicked loudly on the white tile floor as she wobbled precariously down one of the many corridors inside Saint Mungos Wizarding Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. The walls were made of the same hard, white tile that the floor was made of. The air smelled strongly of sterilizers and mixed dreadfully with the overall odor of sickness. Aubrey was very much unimpressed by the place.

The wing she was in was specifically for Muggles suffering from magical injuries or maladies. The majority of the patients Aubrey had already strode by had looked rather dazed, their eyes unfocused. These were the sure signs of memory charms cast upon the unfortunate Muggles to wipe their memories clean of whatever traumatizing magical event that had resulted in their stay at Saint Mungos. Ultimately, this act helped the continuation of keeping the Magical World a secret.

Aubrey, however, had been informed that there was a small ward at the end of the Muggle hospital for Muggles who were aware of the Magical World. Now, stumbling like a drunk in tall, black, stiletto heels, Aubrey made her way toward her father who was currently recovering in room one-hundred and thirty-nine. She was defiantly ignoring the looks she was receiving from the handful of people milling about the hospital, and focusing instead on keeping her perfectly pressed curls in their position about her head, as well as staying on her feet.

A kind looking blonde haired lady hurried over to her, smiling an impossibly large smile, dressed in the lime green scrubs of the Healers at Saint Mungos. Aubrey stared at her suspiciously, struggling to remain upright in the ridiculous outfit the magical closet in her hotel room had picked out for her. The little black dress clung like a second layer of skin around her, ending at mid thigh. It had a tiny halter top that didn't seem to be in anyways helping the dress stay up, so Aubrey frequently had to hike the torso of the dress up. Fortunately the closet had suggested a cherry red coat, which Aubrey had been keeping tightly wrapped around herself.

"Have you lost your way?" the Healer asked, laughing a little, "Our hospital can be very confusing." The Healer's kind words ripped down Aubrey's guard in one go, and the sixteen year old slouched dramatically, abandoning any pretense that suggested that she knew what she was doing.

"Oh yes!" Aubrey replied vehemently, relief clearing her face, "I have absolutely no idea what I'm looking for!" The older girl nodded understandingly and gave Aubrey a smile that she might of considered patronizing if she were not so desperately lost.

"Yes, the halls of Saint Mungos can be very confusing unless you know how to get around them," the Healer agreed, nodding vigorously, "But luckily, you've found me. I have certain knack for finding my way around." Aubrey stared at the girl for a moment, eyes falling on the little name tag pinned to the green shirt. _Payton Parkinson._

"Uh well thanks, um Payton," Aubrey said quickly, offering the pleased looking Healer a half smile. Payton Parkinson could only be about twenty, which was merely four years older then Aubrey. Twenty was a young age to already be a full-fledged Healer, so Aubrey supposed the girl was relatively new despite her attitude.

"Well, who are you looking for?" Payton asked, straightening the ugly lime pants she was wearing. Aubrey thought the girl was pretty in general, with typical long, straightened blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and she wondered momentarily whether being a Healer was interesting. She quickly pushed the thought away. Aubrey was way to squeamish to consider a job in the Medical field. Besides, she would have had to start studying for that kind of job _ages _ago. Being a Healer wasn't the kind of job you could just decided to do on a whim. _I wonder what I'll do once a graduate? _Aubrey wondered, thinking it odd that after five years of dedicated studying she had never thought about what she might be interested in.

Suddenly Aubrey felt Payton's curious eyes on her and she blushed, "I, ah, I'm looking for my father. His name is David Crawly..." she trailed off, looking hopefully at Payton. The Healer looked pleased and seemed to recognize the name, which Aubrey was eternally gratefully for. The day so far had seemed unpleasantly too long for Aubrey's liking and she was eager for it to be over with.

"Oh of course! David!" the Healer gasped, a smile playing across her lips that Aubrey was immediately suspicious of, "You must be his daughter, Aubrey. We were informed that you were to arrive an hour ago!" Aubrey sighed, reaching a hand up to massage her temples. She was very aware of her lateness, finding the hospital and navigating around it had proved to be more difficult then it sounded, and now all she wished was to find her father.

"I got lost," Aubrey said shortly. Payton's eyes danced with superior amusement and she began to stride down the corridor in the opposite direction than Aubrey had been walking in. Aubrey hurried to catch up, wishing for about the tenth time that day she had worn flats. Payton seemed to be walking quickly on purpose, just for the amusement of watching Aubrey struggle, although she couldn't be sure. Still, she made sure to eye Payton nastily as the prim little blonde trekked along in her efficient white trainers.

"Well, your father will be very glad to see you. Did you know that I'm the head of the Muggle wing? I'm personally in charge of the ward your father is in, and David is very sweet, always talking about his family," Payton smiled as they walked along, and Aubrey snorted derisively.

"Then I'm sure he's told you all about my wonderful mother who works very hard to support us all," Aubrey remarked, smirking. Payton's form stiffened slightly, but the Healer just flashed Aubrey a wide smile.

"Of course," Payton replied sweetly, coming to stop in front of a large pair of double doors that Aubrey's gaze had seemingly skipped over before. Aubrey frowned, wondering how she could of stumbled by these doors so obviously marked as _Squibs and Muggle family of magical people. _Peeved, Aubrey brushed by Payton and stalked decidedly down the new corridor. At the end of the hallway she could see a large tank full of brightly colored fish that drifted lazily around their confinement.

"Room one-hundred and thirty-nine is back here!" called Payton's voice from behind her. The Healer was smirking in what Aubrey supposed was meant to be a kind way, and standing beside a light blue door with the gold number _139 _written plainly across it. Scowling Aubrey searched for an excuse.

"I know," she said coldly, "I was just going to admire the fish." Aubrey supposed there was something in the Healer's job description about not rolling eyes at guests, because Payton was doing a poor job at hiding the smug look that threatened to creep onto her face.

"I'm sure you were," Payton replied, disappearing into the room. Aubrey had no choice but to clack down the corridor to the fish tank, earning angry looks from the patients who were relaxing comfortably in plush armchairs arranged in front of the tank. Aubrey gave the tank a quick glance, eyes sweeping over a bright purple fish with a strange sweeping tail and two frog like heads. Before she could notice the other oddities inside the tank, a low voice spoke behind her.

"Strange, aren't they?" Aubrey spun around, finding herself face to face with her father, who was leaning heavily on a lavender crutch, looking tired and drained. Something seemed to pierce Aubrey's heart, and she remembered her her jumbled emotions when Dumbledore had told her of her parents safety. _If you count being stunned safe, anyways, _Aubrey thought wryly. Suddenly the strangest impulse to cry rushed through her and she collapsed forward into David Crawly's arms, blinking back tears.

"I thought one of you might be dead," Aubrey choked out as his fingers ran swiftly through her hair, his other hand soothing on her back.

"I tried to send an owl to you right away, but for a few weeks the doctors- erm Healers- wouldn't let me doing anything except lie in bed. Your mother must of forgotten, but she was busy working 24/7 to pay the bills for this place and to help cover up that whole event," her father explained, as she leaned back on her heels, guilty for throwing her weight upon her already exhausted father. Sarah Crawley worked for a big corporation newspaper company in London, and naturally the truth of the Kings Cross event couldn't become public to the Muggle world. Sarah and the other magic aware people working for the newspaper had probably been making sure the matter hadn't been delved into.

"Sarah had been being really good to me though, don't get me wrong. She's just really busy," her father added, "She managed to escape from work today, though, she's back in the room." Aubrey nodded.

"It's fine Dad, I totally understand," Aubrey offered him a weak smile. The two of them strolled slowly back toward his room in silence.

"I am sorry, you know. Your um, people, have been really good to me, even if they are a bit strange," her father said hesitantly, looking pointedly at a Healer who was summoning a pile of bandages over to himself. Aubrey laughed slightly, despite herself, and leaned over to give her father a quick squeeze.

"You don't have to be sorry. I've always understood why you weren't so pleased about the whole Wizard thing," Aubrey smiled, "But it would be nice to be able to hang out with my Wizard friends once in a while when schools out. They're not that bad, you know."

"I know, Aubs, I know. I was just worried for you. This whole magic thing, it's kind scary," her father said hesitantly, reaching out and pulling open the door to his room. Aubrey stepped in and glanced around. Sunlight illuminated the space, streaming through a large window that was partially hidden by a thick white curtain that blocked the rest of the room from view. Aubrey leaned back and gave her father a small smile.

"I know," she whispered, before pushing through the curtain. Payton, the Healer, was humming about the room, arranging the curtains, shifting a flowerpot, and probably, Aubrey suspected, trying to break the awkward silence with Aubrey's mother, who was sitting stiffly on a chair beside the white hospital bed. Seeing her mother was a sight so familiar and comforting that Aubrey felt her throat tighten.

"Mom," she mumbled, stumbling forward. Sarah Crawly rose, opening her arms to her daughter. Aubrey hugged her mother fiercely, ignoring Peyton's irritating _tsk tsk _sounds as she plumped a few flattened pillows.

"I've missed you, sweetie," her mother whispered into her hair. Aubrey pulled back, surveyed her mother. Sarah Crawly's face was drawn and tight, but she still managed to look beautiful with her tight blonde bun and sparkling blue eyes. Her mother was sporting a knee length, tight, black skirt, and a tucked in white blouse, finishing her work uniform with a black cardigan. Aubrey had always admired her mother's simple yet elegant style, which had clearly not disappeared in the trying times.

"What are your plans for this week?" her mother asked her curiously.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore provided me with a week off, so I'm staying in a little hotel a few blocks from here. I figured I'd visit everyday and then sightsee with my free time," Aubrey explained, articulating her well thought out plan. As soon as she had been informed of her father's ill health, Dumbledore had arranged for her stay at a Wizarding hotel relatively near Saint Mungos. The next day she departed, using the floo-network to end up in the fireplace of her hotel. Aubrey had been keeping her mind off her worry by planning her stay in London carefully.

"That sounds good, honey. I was hoping you'd be able to visit everyday; I'm too busy for that," her mother shot an anxious look at her father, as if he would combust at any second. Aubrey gave her mother a reassuring smile.

"I'll be here whenever he needs me," Aubrey smiled. Her mother let out a tiny sigh, then seemed to notice Payton for the first time.

"You must be David's -er- Healer," her mother said formally, looking the young Healer up an down. Payton seemed to inflate, puffing out her chest proudly.

"That's right, Mrs. Crawly. I'm the youngest head of a ward in a hundred years. That's a long time, mind you! I-" Aubrey's mother cut Payton off sharply with a cool smile.

"That's wonderful dear. Now, is there by any chance a coffee shop nearby?" Aubrey's mother asked quickly. The way Payton seemed to curl up made the girl seem like a popped balloon. Aubrey could barely suppress a snort.

"Uh, of course Mrs. Crawly. Right down the corridor on your left," Payton said miserably, watching the family file hurriedly out the tiny room. Aubrey turned to pull the door shut behind her, giving the Healer a smirk. Payton threw Aubrey a cold glance before she could shut the door, and Aubrey satisfied herself by slamming the door forcefully.

She hurried to catch up with her parents, which was easy considering her father's excruciatingly slow pace. They were deep in conversation and Aubrey supposed they had a lot to talk about. The two hadn't seen each other in several weeks, which seemed nearly impossibly when they were at such close quarters.

Ahead of them Aubrey could see a crooked sign over a glass door. Through the glass appeared to be a tiny room crammed to the brim with people, and tables. The room was dark and as Aubrey stepped into it, seemed to have an almost musty feeling. However, the powerful smell of coffee lured Aubrey quickly over to a tiny checkout table in the corner of the room. A teenage boy lounged against the counter with an almost bored look on his face, calloused fingers drumming against a wooden wand laying casually next to his hand.

When he spotted Aubrey making her way over, he visibly brightened, running a hand swiftly through his messy blonde hair. Aubrey swept her gaze up and down him, judging his age to be about twenty. His blue eyes were wide and laughing, and she frowned slightly, wondering what was funny. Self consciously Aubrey glanced down at her own attire, blushing profusely upon realizing that the red jacket had slid down her shoulders, revealing the tiny dress. She shot the boy a glare, pulling the the jacket around her tightly.

"Hey! You wanna a coffee?" the boy asked, standing up. She found that he was taller then she she expected, and so she had to tilt her head up slightly to make eye connect with him.

"Actually no, do you have water?" Aubrey said coldly. She did very much want a coffee. The boy sniggered, and Aubrey narrowed her eyes.

"Didn't you read the sign? Only coffee here," he smirked, and she glared, at loss for a better thing to do.

"Only coffee?" Aubrey replied incredulously, eyebrows raising. He tilted his head, amusement playing across his features.

"Hence the the name, _coffee shop_," he replied smartly, earning another cold stare.

"Well I'm fine then," Aubrey persisted, ruining her lie by eyeing a steaming cup of the black stuff being rushed by on a tray held by a harried looking waiter. Suddenly her hands burned, and she started, turning around. The boy had shoved a mug into her hands, the steaming metal searing her her.

"Just take it, you'll enjoy it," he informed her with a wink.

...

"I'll be fine Mom! I have my credit card, my phone, and my Muggle ID, as well as my wand," Aubrey told her mother for the tenth time as she attempted to floo out of Saint Mungos. Her mother grabbed her arm, her grip vise-like.

"Promise me you'll call me when you get back to your hotel?" Sarah Crawly said nervously and Aubrey sighed. Her mother had apparently become very paranoid ever since her husband's injury.

"Yes Mom, I already said I would," Aubrey said tiredly, wanting nothing more then to bury into the hotel bed. Her mother's face pinched with concern and Aubrey groaned inwardly. _What is it this time?_

"And be careful, look before you cross-"

"Mom, that's what you told me in fifth grade! Besides I'm taking a taxi-"

"And if you see any trouble just keep walking, don't intervene just because you're a wizard-"

"I _know _Mom-"

"You're still underage in the Muggle world, so I expect you to behave like that-"

"I _KNOW _Mom!" Aubrey managed to rip away, and after shooting her mother a fleeting smile, she crashed into the fireplace, dropping the handful of floo powder about her. "OUTSIDE!" Flames erupted around her, blocking out her mother's worried face. Aubrey coughed, feeling the unpleasant jolt under her feet as she was whisked upwards, shooting perilously fast through chimneys.

Aubrey's stomach rolled unpleasantly, she had never much liked the floo network. Suddenly her feet slammed roughly into hard ground and she stumbled out of a dirty fireplace into a loud pub. She suspected that this was one of Saint Mungos less used exits. Payton had informed her that the fireplace she had used would transport her right to where her taxi was suppose to pick her up, so Aubrey guessed that the pub was Wizard owned.

No one gave her a second glance as she stood up, dusting the soot off her red jacket and staring irritatedly at her dress, which was ripped and frayed from her journey through the chimneys. Aubrey suspected Payton had purposely directed her toward the dirtiest, most un-used exit to Saint Mungos. Scowling, she stood up, pushing her way through the crowd.

When she reached the front of the room her hand clasped eagerly on the door knob, ready to escape the pungent smell of alcohol. Suddenly a hot hand closed on her wrist. Aubrey stifled a shriek, whipping around. A red faced man spilling out of his too-small clothes smirked deliriously at her, his grip on her arm tightening.

"Let me buy you a drink, pretty girl," he leered, pulling her roughly toward him. Aubrey wrinkled her nose, fear pumping through her as his whiskey infected breath poured down onto her face.

"I don't think so," she replied sharply, glad to hear her voice sounding steady. Her other hand crept steadily toward her pocket, if _only _she could reach her wand... The man laughed again, his jeering face nearing her's.

"Oh come on, darling. It's only one-" the man flew backward as a jet of red light streamed out the end of Aubrey's wand. A loud crash echoed through the Pub as he fall against the bar, dishes of all kinds crashing over him. A few people near them laughed loudly, but the others seemed oblivious to the the ruckus. Aubrey sucked in a breath and stalked out, not realizing how hard her heart was pounding until the cool air brushed her face.

She glanced up, dread wiping away her thoughts about the recent events as she spotted a taxi pulling away from the curb. Aubrey glanced desperately at her watch, her stomach dropping. She was thirty minutes late to meet her taxi. Aubrey snapped to her senses, clattering after the car as it pulled away, the ridiculous heels deterring her.

With a loud snap one of the thin heels broke, making Aubrey tumbled right into a muddy puddle on the side of the curb. The taxi rounded a corner, disappearing down a different street. Hopelessness clamped down hard on Aubrey, and she fought back rising tears.

_Just great, _Aubrey thought to herself angrily, _I've been late two times today, antagonized by a Healer, assaulted by a drunk man, ruined my outfit and shoes, and then I fell in a puddle of all things! _Slowly she stood up, ripping her shoes off her feet. Aubrey earned a few curious looks from Muggle pedestrians as she made her way out of the street to a small bench.

Aubrey collapsed, wondering what she was going to do. An irritatingly loud noise ripped through the air which Aubrey immediately recognized as the thrum of a motorcycle. She scowled, glancing up just in time to see a young man park the loud vehicle right in front of her. He was dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, and as he pulled off his helmet shaking his dark hair loose, something about him seemed vaguely familiar to Aubrey.

She looked at her bare feet again, pushing away the thought. He was probably just some crazy teenager headed to the pub behind her. Suddenly she felt warmth against her side as some sat down next to her.

"Need some help?" Aubrey looked up into the laughing eyes of Sirius Black.

**You like? This has been the longest chapter yet, but I think slightly sucky. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it!**

**~Sophia~**


	9. Chapter 9: Even if I Wanted to

**Hey guys! Fast update! :):)**

**Here are some review answers!**

**...**

**Squeaky monkey- lol I know right! He would totally turn up right then! Thanks!**

**Ludmila- aw thanks! That means a lot to me. :)**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- Haha, see if you really think he ends up **_**saving **_**the day after this chapter. ;D**

**Tomaaat- Thanks so much!**

**BeardyBob- Thanks! I love seeing reviews from you! Update your story, I looooove it! :)**

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- Thanks for tons of reviews!**

**Irsgreenleaf- aw thanks! I do try to make my characters different, although they always end up quite dramatic. Thanks!**

**...**

**Read and try to enjoy!**

**...**

Aubrey stared in shock at Sirius, acutely aware of the cold water from the dirty puddle dripping down her dress, and of her bare feet and smudged makeup. He looked the same as ever, handsome dark hair framing his flawless features, his gray eyes flashing with expected amusement. Resentment flashed through her. What right did he have to laugh at her after the last couple of weeks?

"What are you doing here, Black?" Aubrey forced her voice cold, planting her hands on her hips. He sighed, his smirk fading into a soft smile.

"Don't be like that Aubrey, we both know you need a little help," he retorted, and her expression darkened.

"How do you know if I need help or not-" her furious words lapsed into a tiny gasp as he moved forward in one swift moment, his arms encircling her waist and drawing her against his chest. Nerves bounced through Aubrey like firecrackers and she swallowed, her heart pounding against his well muscled chest.

"I can just tell," he smirked, his hands pressing into a particularly wet spot on her back. Her usual blush flared up, turning her cheeks crimson. Before she could protest his hand and moved father then she would prefer down her back and he scooped her up, his other hand cradling her closer to his chest.

"And I'm not letting you walk home like this," he added, striding to his bike. Aubrey's hands knotted tightly in on his shoulder and she glared angrily at him.

"Put me down is instant Sirius Black! Everyone is looking!" Aubrey hissed through clenched teeth, her terrified eyes darting around the street. A handful of Muggles were watching the scene with amusement and she could feel the familiar burn of embarrassment starting in her face.

"Let them watch," Sirius said airily, settling her down down on the backseat to the motorbike, "In fact, we should give them something to watch." Dread immediately sparked in Aubrey's chest at his words, but she had no time to react when he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Her stomach did a wild summersault, and then twisted violently, seeming to set off a chain reaction of butterflies soaring through her stomach. The kiss wasn't in a friendly way, although she had a slight suspicion it was all a show. Unfortunately, his strong hand had tangled it's self into her hair and even if she wanted to, Aubrey found it impossible to break away.

_Even if I wanted to..._Try as she might, Aubrey did not want to break away, not at all. His lips on her's sent jolts of electricity racing down her spine making her shiver in delight. Sirius Black was absolutely, utterly, perfect, and now she was certain of it. As he pressed her closer she desperately tried to remind herself of the fight they had been in, but her thoughts seemed muddled and the only thing that seemed razor sharp in her mind was that she was enjoying herself immensely.

Suddenly he pulled away, and ever fiber in her body protested. She forced the dazed look out of her face, arranging her features in a mask of surprise. He smirked lazily down at her, his hand leaving her hair as he straightened out of the uncomfortable looking pose he had had to bend into to kiss her since she was sitting and he standing. Aubrey ignored the laughing glances of Muggles as an unexpected throb of anger pulsed through her. He was just using her for a show like before. When was she ever going to get it through her head that she was nothing but a chess piece in his game?

Aubrey smoldered furiously but smothered the outburst that was longing to escape her lips. If she voiced her thoughts he would know that she _cared _that he was just using her. Besides, she could just as easily express her anger by pretending to not of wanted him to kiss her. _I don't want him to kiss me, _she reminded herself firmly.

"_Sirius Black_!" she snarled in a low tone as he settled down in front of her on the bike, "You are the most stupid boy I have ever met! What the Hell was that for? Now everyone who saw that thinks we are dating, and I most certainly do _not _like you-"

He cut her off with the roar of the starting motorbike, "Relax Aubrey, it was just a bunch of Muggles. Anyways, you know I was just playing around." Sirius leaned back, his hand brushing her stomach as he buckled her seat belt. Despite herself, tingles shot down her back upon contact with him. _Aubrey, ignore it. He was just 'playing around.'_

"But say one of them was actually a Wizard. They could tell-" Aubrey continued furiously, cut off again by the increasingly louder noise of the Motorcycle.

"I suggest you hold on to me," Sirius told her lightly as the bike gave a gave a giant lurch forward. Aubrey uttered a small shriek and her arms shot forward, tightening like rope around his hard stomach. She could feel him shaking with laughter and she stared resentfully at the street as it flew by, focusing on anything but the speed at which they were hurtling along.

Seemingly eons later the bike gave an almighty screech, and Aubrey risked a glance, peeling her face away from the spot it had been firmly planted on against Sirius's back. He hopped off with ease, offering her a hand down. Aubrey gave him a reproachful glance and attempted to get off herself. Her dress managed to wind it's way around the handle bars of the bike, and she tripped forward, into Sirius's waiting arms.

He straightened her, gently unhooking her dress, eyes full of laughter. Aubrey determinedly avoided his eyes, pulling away sharply and glancing at her surroundings. They were standing in front of her hotel, which was disguised as most Wizarding places are, as a dirty abandoned place, this specific one sporting and old _Candy Shoppe _sign. A slight breeze drifted through the air and for the first time Aubrey realized how chilly she was. A shiver ran down her back and her arms broke down in goosebumps. A fast ride in a wet dress certainly had not helped.

"Here," Aubrey turned around, surprised to see Sirius offering her his jacket. She raised her eyebrows at him.

"I thought the romantic act was a show," she let a light teasing note answer her tone. Sirius shifted so she couldn't see his expression.

"I can't be gentleman?" he counted, wrapping the heavy black leather jacket around her. Warmth immediately rushed through her and she smiled gratefully up at him.

"You're forgiven," she sighed, hugging the coat about herself. Sirius laughed, wrapping an arm around her as he started toward the seemingly abandoned _Candy Shoppe. _Aubrey followed him, wondering slightly when he knocked confidently three times on the door with his wand. _How'd he know to do that?_

The door let out a rusty screech as it slid open, and Aubrey followed Sirius as he stepped into the blackness inside. The ground immediately lurched under her feet, and her world seemed to upside down for a couple of moments. Then it righted itself again and the pressing blackness was gone, replaced by blinding bright lights.

"Up you go, Aubrey," Sirius's amused voice came from above her. She grabbed onto the hand he offered, disoriented. Finally the world seemed to stop spinning and she immediately recognized the fancy rooms around her. The Wizarding hotel was a pale creme color with thick gold curtains draped across the walls, the floor yellow-white colored tiles. Moving paints adorned the room, painted with a little more artistic skill then a regular moving painting.

When Aubrey had finished admiring the view, she glanced back at Sirius, curious at the way he seemed to know his way around then hotel. He had known how to get in, how to stay on his feet while passing through the magical enchantment... Aubrey frowned slightly, thoughts racing. His gaze flicked over to her searching eyes and although his expression was light, his gray eyes seemed tense.

"How do you know this place?" Aubrey asked curiously as he led her to the front desk. He cocked an eyebrow at her, a grim smile twisting his face.

"Let's just say I have a lot of childhood memories from this place," Sirius told her before he stopped before the sprawling desk. Aubrey knew better then to ask more questions, she and most of the people in Sirius's year knew about his great dislike of his family. A stiff backed witch with curly blonde hair and narrowed blue eyes behind rhinestone glasses sat behind the gold desk. She fixed them with a haughty stare.

"Aubrey Crawly, I presume?" the witch questioned, her face stern. Aubrey nodded meekly, stepping slightly behind Sirius. "And you are?" the witch demanded, eyes turning to slits upon seeing Sirius.

"Her _companion_," Sirius said without missing a stride, smirking down at Aubrey. She froze mortified. Sirius Black had a way of making the word _companion _sound like much more. The witch cracked a thin, unused, smile, probably in an attempt to look amused.

"Oh but it's not like _that_," Aubrey hurried to put in, shooting the witch a sweet smile. Next to her, Sirius scowled, his little game over. But to Aubrey's annoyance, the woman just gave her a patronizing smile.

"I'm _sure_ that's true dear," the lady practically drawled, "Here's your room key. You dropped it earlier." Aubrey flushed scarlet, annoyed it the witch's obvious sarcasm and her own clumsiness. She snatched the card away from the witch's outstretched hand and spun around dramatically.

"Come on, Sirius," she growled, starting towards the elevator. He followed her, snorting softly at her clipped tone. Not in the mood to be laughed at, Aubrey jabbed the elevator button fiercely. Sirius stopped behind her, silent.

"You know, you're impossible!" Aubrey burst out, whipping around to glare at him fiercely. Sirius laughed his bark-like laughter, smirking at her. "I mean, seriously! I stop being mad at you and then I'm mad at you again. And then I stop being mad about that, but you do another idiotic thing!" she continued. He wrapped an arm around her as the elevator door slid open, leading her inside.

"That's why you love me," he replied, grinning cheekily as the doors clanged shut and the ground jolted beneath her feet, rushing upwards.

...

**Eek, did that seem like too much?**

**~Sophia~**


	10. Chapter 10: Whiskers

**Hey hey! Here's a new chapter!**

**...**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- Haha definitely. Thanks for the review!**

**Squeaky-monkey- aw thanks! And you'll just have to find out! ;)**

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- good idea. I'm still in the beginning parts but the other characters will get more screen time later, don't worry. Thanks!**

**Theta-Mcbride- Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**RosesInJamJars- wonder what you'll think of this chapter! ;)**

**Ludmilla- Lol that was my favorite sentence too, thanks for the support! :)**

**Prankster-at-heart- Glad you found my story and thanks so much for reviewing!**

**BeardyBob- No I completely agree. Even if it is a little cliché I still think a boy giving a girl his jacket is adorable!**

**...**

**Wow! A lot of reviews this time! Read and try to enjoy!**

**...**

"So Sirius, you can have the room, I'll sleep in the living room," Aubrey said decidedly as the two of them stepped into her hotel room. He made a face, dumping his helmet on the ground.

"As much as I'd like to take you up on that offer, I'm not letting you sleep on a coach," Sirius groaned very ungallantly. Aubrey rolled her eyes, picking up the vast amount of garments and accessories he had dumped on the floor and pushing them into the coat closet.

"Oh please, Sirius," she snapped, standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway of the closet, "I've suffered much worse." She gave him a pointed glare and he laughed, that ever present smirk deepening.

"Whatever, Whiskers. I'm sleeping on the couch," Sirius laughed, shoving her out of the way and slamming the closet shut. Her eyes widened at his words and she swept forward, her tiny finger slamming forcefully into his chest.

"_Whiskers? Did you just call me Whiskers, Sirius Black?" _Aubrey hissed, tilting her head slightly so that she could look straight into his gray eyes. He shrugged, not stepping back from her accusatory finger.

"Well you are a bit like a cat you know," Sirius grinned, dancing out of her grasp into the hotel's sprawling living room, "Feisty and cold-" Aubrey shrieked, charging after him. He gave a short bark of laughter and scaled the couch, balancing precariously on it's edge. Aubrey clambered after him, her cheeks flushed as she swiped at his ankle.

"You did _not _just say that, Black," she said threateningly, advancing menacingly toward him. Sirius hopped lightly off the back of the black leather couch, using it as an effective shield between the two of them.

"Oh I think I did. I'm right, you know," Sirius nodded, "You're a solitary creature, just like cats. They walk alone. Very aloof and uninviting towards people, almost to the extent of being rude-" he was interrupted in mid-sentence as Aubrey launched herself at him, knocking Sirius down into the plush maroon carpet that adorned the room. Aubrey stuck her knees onto his arm, hands firmly placed on his shoulders.

"Oh yes, very rude," she jeered, "But did you know that when big bad dogs bite their tails too many times, cats show their fangs?" She squeezed his side sharply, earning a burst of laughter from him.

"I thought the correct term was _teeth, _in a cats case. See, dogs are the ones who have fangs. Cats just have these tiny little things, like needles," Sirius told her, grinning widely, his face red from laughter. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wanna say that again, tough dog?" she smirked, giving him a firm squeeze on the side again. He jolted at her touch, giving a very un-Sirius shoat of laughter. She jabbed him again without mercy, and he twisted vainly under her grip.

"Please, Aubrey, please," he gasped, tears of laughter streaming down his face, "You win." She smirked at him, jabbing his side fiercely again. His face broke into a grin and he sighed, relaxing into the soft carpet.

"Aw I know you too well. I have to apologize, don't I?" Sirius smirked, and Aubrey tossed her golden hair behind her shoulders, nodding firmly, "Sorry for saying cats had tiny fangs, Aubrey." His tone was mocking but she loosened her grip, standing up. Before Aubrey could step off him, he grabbed her legs, pulling sharply on her knees so that she collapsed onto the ground with a shriek.

Sirius rolled over and firmly held her down, his wiggling fingers held threateningly over her. Aubrey squirmed desperately, her eyes locked on his easy smile and menacing posture.

"Don't you _dare_!" she said shrilly, shying away from his probing fingers. His hands clamped around her tiny waist and squeezed, shooting ticklish feelings up her spine. Aubrey screeched again, her tiny hands slapping at his larger ones. Sirius wiggled an eyebrow, his hands coming to rest just above her hips.

"Would you rather I do this?" he smirked, hands tightening around her as he scooped Aubrey up and slung her over his shoulder. Aubrey uttered a few more screams and slapped furiously at his back, but Sirius just laughed, carrying her swiftly through the large, open doorway into a gleaming kitchen.

Sirius set her down on the counter top, heading quickly for the fridge. Aubrey sucked in a couple of breaths and desperately tried to arrange the mess of wavy knots her formally pressed blonde hair had turned into. She eyed him critically as he careless pawed through the contents of the fridge, pulling out a Microwavable dinner and stared at it curiously. Aubrey laughed, shrugging off the remains of the cherry colored coat.

"It's a pre-made dinner, Sirius. You just pop it in the Microwave and heat it up," she explained, her face falling into a smirk as he continued to look confused, "The Microwave is that black box. It heats Muggle food up." Sirius strode over to the Microwave, tapping the buttons and opening it up, his expression bemused.

Aubrey laughed loudly again, unable to contain herself. She slid off the polished marble counter top and padded over to him, her feet freezing against the cool white tile. She gently took the T.V. dinner away from him and peeled away the plastic covering, revealing a black container with four sections devoted to macaroni, broccoli, potato chips, and a Kit-Kat.

"You have to take off the plastic first otherwise it will melt into the food," she told him, noting his eyes trained on her. Sirius nodded slightly, his expression still slightly vague, as if someone had slapped him. Aubrey smiled and pushed the food into the Microwave, setting the buttons to a certain time. She shut the black door and the machine whirled to life, humming softly.

"Muggles are weird," Sirius said finally, his gray eyes still boring into her. She blushed slightly, uncomfortable under his stare. Aubrey folded her arms, eyes narrowing.

"We just had to figure a way to get by without magic," she protested, walking out of the kitchen back into the living room. Sirius followed her quickly, eyes wide and eager.

"Come on, let's watch a movie," Aubrey suggested, bending down next to the Muggle T.V. Sirius crouched next to her, a slight smirk lighting up his face.

"I know that one! It's a moving picture that tells a story. Muggles like to watch them," he informed her as she flicked through the pile of DVDs. She turned around to shoot him a smirk, the thin plastic case of a movie clutched in her hand.

"Looks like someone paid attention during Muggle Studies," Aubrey jeered, and Sirius looked annoying.

"I was so bored I couldn't help listening," he replied nastily, brushing a lock of black hair out of his eyes. Aubrey rolled her eyes and slipped the DVD into the T.V.

"I'm sure," she shot back, pressing the power button. The T.V. blared to life the moment a loud ringing noise echoed through the house. Sirius jumped, his wand flicking out his sleeve. Aubrey smirked at him, making her way to the kitchen.

"Calm your nerves, Black. It's just the Microwave," she called over her shoulder, stopping the alarm by opening the Microwave and sliding out their food. She rummaged through a near by drawer and grabbed two forks before making her way back into the living room. Aubrey shoved the meal into his hands.

"Sit," Aubrey ordered, making her way over to the light switch. Sirius collapsed backwards into the leather couch. She flicked off the lights and grabbed the remote before sitting beside him on the couch. Aubrey pressed play and as the movie started, Sirius put an arm around her and pulled her against his side, turning to look at her.

"You like to do everything the Muggle way, don't you?" he smirked, stabbing his fork into the macaroni with his other hand.

"You like to talk a lot, don't you?" Aubrey countered, "Now shut your mouth and watch the movie."

...

Aubrey shut the bedroom door behind her after making sure Sirius was comfortable on the couch. She caught sight of herself in the full length mirror on the door and started. Her blonde hair was obviously a mess, she had given up on it long ago. Unfortunately, Aubrey hadn't been paying attention to what _clothes_ she had been wearing.

She had abandoned the tattered jacket long ago, forgetting the tiny black dress beneath it. The top had been pulled considerably down from being ruffled under jackets and attacked by Sirius. Aubrey turned scarlet, realizing she had looked like this all evening. She had added up his curious staring to the strange Muggle contraptions. Aubrey watched her face turn brighter, and decided Sirius had most certainly not been staring at _her. _She wasn't one of his pretty little one night stands.

_There's a difference between me and them. I'm his friend, and nothing more._

Calmed by this thought, Aubrey peeling the dress off and climbed into an oversized T-Shirt produced by the magical wardrobe. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion crashed over her and she fell into the soft bed, instantly succumbing to sleep.

**Just so you guys know Aubrey likes Sirius for obvious reasons even though she's trying not to. However, Sirius may think she's attractive, but does not really **_**like **_**her yet, but still does in a way...sorry this is confusing. Wait, have you ever read the Hunger Games? Well you know how Katniss really likes Peeta and Gale but doesn't realize it? That's sort of what's going on!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Sophia~**


	11. Chapter 11: A forgotten date

**Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in like, forever. I'v just been super busy with testing and projects that every teacher has decided to give us. I pro use to update for regularly from now on. I hope I didn't loose all my reviewers.**

**Well, here are some review answer from last chapter.**

**Squeaky Monkey- thank you for the very supportive review! I'm glad you thought those parts were funny.**

**Chocolateiskryptonite- thanks for pointing out those mistakes I'll go over my work more carefully from now on. Really happy you thought those scenes were cute. You are doing a really good job with your fan fiction!**

**Guest- That's really impressive that you are French but you are reading this in English! Wow, thanks for the praise! Hope you keep reading this.**

**Rosesinjamjars- thaaaaaanks!**

**Beardybob- lol I hope you didn't fail. I'm glad you liked this and let me just say I love where the last alderen is going!**

**Okay read and try to enjoy!**

**...**

"Uh, casual clothes I guess." Aubrey stared expectantly at the wardrobe as it made weird rattling noises. She rubbed her eyes blearily, pulling off the oversized T-shirt she had slept in. Aubrey glanced critically at herself in the full length mirror, peeved by the skinny, short, reflection staring back at her. Pulling her eyes away she focused again on the wardrobe, which seemed to be make cat-like purring noises as it puffed different colored smokes. Her eyes curiously watched it as it came to a silent halt, and she hesitantly opened the door.

Her first thought was that the magic wardrobe needed to get a new definition for the word casual. Aubrey stared in wonder at the racks of expensive looking clothing, running her hand through the silky fabrics. After a few moments she discovered that most of the clothing was quite simple, just too expensive for her to ever call "casual." Reluctantly she grabbed a pair of satiny dark wash capri jeans and a simple baby blue sweater that she suspected was cashmere, her hand leaving a pair of silk white pants that she knew she would destroy.

Aubrey had barely scrambled into her jeans and sweater before she heard her bedroom door swing open. Shrieking slightly she quickly scrambled out of the almost walk-in closet, hand quickly pulling up the zipper on her jeans as she turned to face her visitor. Sirius smirked at her, his unbrushed black hair falling into his eyes and sticking out at all angles from his head. His storm colored eyes crackled with amusement like miniature hurricanes on either side of his straight nose, that was peeling from a tan that he had seemed to mysteriously acquire in the rainy streets of London.

"Sirius," Aubrey growled through gritted teeth, choosing to ignore the fact that all he was wearing was a pair of droopy, unbelted jeans. A sturdy black belt was clenched in his left fist, and Aubrey noticed the the perfect line of muscles that crept out from under his jeans and bulged into a tan six-pack across his stomach. She gulped slightly, her rage strangled for a half a second.

"Sirius," she repeated coldly, forcing her eyes to his face, "Your mother ever say that it was polite to knock before bursting into a room?" Sirius laughed, not his usual bark but a rougher sound, like a bitter growl.

"She must of forgotten to mention that," he sneered slightly, hooking thick thumbs through his front belt loops, pushing his jeans down, "She was a bit neglectful." Aubrey ignored his biting words, adding it up to the well known hatred between Mrs. Black and her son. She should of known better then to mention his mother.

"Well I could of been undressed? Then what would you have done?" Aubrey retorted, not trying to suppress a smirk. She placed her hands on her hips, staring Sirius down. His smirk deepened in return, and his hands fell off his jeans as he stepped closer.

"Stared a bit," was his snarky retort. A fierce blush like a particularly violent volcano eruption covered Aubrey's cheeks, and she slapped Sirius soundly across his muscular arm. The sound made an awful snap but Sirius just glanced at his arm, his expression almost annoyed.

"You're dog Black!" Aubrey exclaimed, planting her hands on his shoulders to push him back. Sirius grinned at her, catching her hands in his, quickly dwarfing them. His fingers crept up her arm and he pulled her swiftly against his chest, his hands sliding down to her lower back, clasped together and effectively trapping her. Aubrey fought to keep hold of her shocked and angry expression but her mask was quickly slipping off.

His bare chest pressed lightly against her chest, and Aubrey found that his heart beat steadily and loudly in his chest. It also might of been her heart, which was currently flying out of control in what seemed to be a wild dance of irregular beats. She looked up into his gray eyes, biting her lip until she tasted blood.

"Isn't that what I am, Crawly?" he grinned, his right arm snaking further around her and tightening as he lifted his left thumb to slowly trace her ear. Aubrey's heart seemed to stumble in it's elaborate dance, missing a couple of steps.

"You really are a terrible flirt, Black," Aubrey told him, but the quaver in her voice betrayed her steely tone. He laughed, his fingers falling from her face to rest in the pronounced hollow of her collar bone. His thumb pressed teasingly under the curve and she could feel her pulse beating wildly against it.

"Seems to be working," he responded wickedly, lifting his thumb out, his hand falling against his side. A tiny breath hissed out of the corners of Aubrey's teeth and she tried to smother the slight disappointment she felt when he retracted his touch. His right arm loosened around her, until he his gesture could be defined as a friendly arm around her waist and nothing more.

"What's working?" she asked rather icily, and without waiting for an answer, "Nothing is working, you can be certain of that, Black. Now, if you don't mind, Sirius, I'm off to visit my father.

...

"You'll be good won't you Aubrey?" her fathers concerned face peered out from under the white blankets as Aubrey started for the door. She turned back to smile encouragingly at her sickly looking father, ignoring an exasperated looking Payton who was muttering about missing her lunch break.

"Course I will Dad. Sirius isn't all that bad," Aubrey stumbled over her words for a moment, "He's just like a big dog who likes to run around. You just have to be firm with him." David Crawly snorted, sinking further under his sheets.

"You better be one hell of a dog trainer. I've heard stories about that one." It was on that pleasant note that Aubrey managed to leave the hospital room. She sighed with exasperation, hurrying swiftly down the sterile corridors toward the main exit, a closer and more convenient way out then the one Payton had advised to her on the first day. She burst through the doors into the sunlight, glancing back to see she had just exited what looked like an abandoned warehouse to passing Muggles.

Aubrey smiled brightly for no reason whatsoever, feeling a strange happiness bubble in her. It had been days since she was entirely stress free. Well, almost stress free. She still had a father in the hospital, an annoying school mate staying with her, not to mention she was probably missing a ton of school work. But for the first time in weeks, Aubrey had the strangest sense everything was going to be alright.

Of course he showed up right then. She scowled darkly in the direction of the casually sloping figure of a teenage boy leaning against a thrumming motorcycle. Having no choice but to approach him, and knowing he would follow her if she ignored him, Aubrey made her way over to Sirius Black. He grinned brightly when he saw her coming his way, and Aubrey was slightly taken aback by his cheeriness. She hadn't quite forgiven him for his shameless flirting earlier that morning, but decided to take a shot at starting clean.

"Hey Whiskers!" Sirius greeted her, and Aubrey found that she didn't mind the nickname as much anymore. It made her feel accepted into Sirius's world of reckless pranking, dangerous friends, and friendly names. "I found this real great coffee shop just down the road, and I figured you'd be hungry. Want to go for some biscuits and tea?" He sounded so generally excited that Aubrey couldn't help thinking that he looked like a little kid, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hair astray.

"Sounds good," she agreed, stopping a foot away from him. Sirius's impossibly wide grin stretched further, and Aubrey felt an unexpected warmth seep through her and she beamed back. He climbed back onto his motorcycle but this time he scooted far back to the edge of the seat, muscles flexing across his arm.

"It's safer to sit in front. I'd prefer if you sat where it's safer," Sirius told her, his tone almost sheepish. Aubrey gave him a half smile, struggling to keep her face clean of the conflicted emotions inside her that threatened to stain her cheeks red.

"That's cool," she responded, carefully climbing in front of him. When she was firmly seated Sirius scooting forward, his strong thighs pressed firmly on either side of her, his feet hooked around hers. To her embarrassment she found that he rose a head taller then her even sitting, so with his arms on either side of her clamped on the steering bars of his motorcycle, he could still see fine.

The bike roared to life and Sirius guided it slowly out of it's parked spot and then raced down the street. Aubrey felt the wind whip aggressively past her, snarling her neat blonde ponytail. She could feel Sirius shaking with laughter but she was less then amused. The bike's speed was so fast she could feel the wind flattening her skin against her bones. It was not her favorite mode of transportation.

Suddenly the bike screeched to a violent halt, and Aubrey suspected the only thing that stopped her from being pitched off were Sirius's arms safely around her. She let out a heavy breath, slumping against the handle bars. Gingerly she sat up, brushing some dirt off her arms. Behind her Sirius slid off the bike gracefully.

"I'm quite sure that exceeded the speed limits," Aubrey told him. Sirius smirked.

"You're probably right," he replied, then hooked an arm around her waist and easily lifted her off the bike. Aubrey's arms tightened reflexively around his neck, but when he set her down she quickly let go, flushing scarlet. Sirius's smirk deepened but he ignored her and gestured behind him at a cozy little coffee shop.

"Ooh it looks nice," Aubrey said excitedly, the brief terror of the ride already fading away.

"Yeah sure," Sirius gave her an amused glance before starting for the door. Aubrey hurried after him, suddenly freezing in the tiny sweater. Sirius grabbed the glass door, causing a chain reaction of tinkling bells. He stared for the source of the noise as he held door for Aubrey.

She laughed, "It's just a bunch of bells Muggle shop owners attach to their doors so they know when someone is coming in." She stepped into the shop and Sirius let the door shut.

"Muggles are so odd," he muttered, ducking his head to avoid a low ceiling beam. The cafe had a cozy feel, with a roaring fire in the fireplace and several chairs and tables spread across the room. The ordering table was on the left wall and a long line of people snaked away from it. The tables were all full, the room full of the shouts of everyone's voices.

"I'll try to find us seats and you order, okay?" Aubrey suggested. Sirius nodded, quickly disappearing into the crowd. Aubrey glanced around, hoping to spot a group of people getting up. Unfortunately, for every table there were at least two groups of people already waiting for seats. Her hand slid down her back pocket, firmly gripping her wand. Aubrey pulled it out and slid it up her sleeve before starting for a table for two that a couple had just vacated. A bunch of people were currently trying to squeeze around the small table.

She quickly waved her wand then shoved it back into her pocket again. She had only cast the lightest confusion charm, but the effect was immediate. The five of them began bumping their chairs into each other and falling down, their faces puzzled.

"Hello," Aubrey said pleasantly, "This table is much too small for all of you, don't you think?" They looked up at her, brows furrowed.

"Don't you think a five person table would be much better?" Aubrey continued, raising an eyebrow. A young women glanced at who was probably her husband.

"This girl has a point," the women said, her caramel colored skin forced into wrinkles along her brow, giving onlookers the impression that the girl was suffering from a particularly bothersome headache.

"Yes yes," her sandy haired husband responded somewhat distractedly. He rose rather unsteadily and wandered off.

"Jim!" squawked the girl with the coffee colored hair and caramel skin. She hurried after him, her movements confused and awkward. The three children stared at each other then rushed after their parents, bumping into things like spinning tops. Aubrey stared guiltily after the three little girls and their light brown hair trailing behind them.

Pushing away her thoughts of regret she sat triumphantly in one of the chairs, pushing away the rest of them except for one for Sirius. Just then she spotted the dark haired boy making his way through the crowd, looming above everybody else. He grinned at her when he spotted her, and quickly crossed the room to collapse in the chair opposite her.

"Bloody Muggles running around like chickens with no heads," Sirius grumbled playfully as he passed her a caramel frappe and half of a giant chocolate croissant still steaming from the oven.

"I might of caused some of that," grinned Aubrey sheepishly, ducking her head. Sirius stared at her in amazement.

"What did you do?

"Confusion charm so I could snag this table," Aubrey told him, a half grin playing across her lips. Sirius laughed loudly, leaning back dramatically in his chair.

"We seem to have an aspiring Marauder in our midst," he roared, though nobody heard him.

"I'm not that bad," Aubrey protested, but she smirked at his expression.

"Not that bad," Sirius pretended to check things off his fingers, "You used magic outside of school, you bewitched Muggles, and you used magic for selfish reasons. I'd call that pretty bad my dear Crawly."

"Stop it!" Aubrey squealed, slapping his hand lightly, "And I suppose you just _magically _appeared at the front of the line to buy our food?" Sirius raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Ah, you got me there," he smirked, his gray eyes challenging as they locked with hers. Aubrey looked down at her croissant. It started to look extremely good so she picked it up and bite into it. Rich dark chocolate melted into her mouth mixed with slivers of the croissant. Aubrey almost inhaled the rest of it then looked appreciatively at Sirius.

"That. Was. Amazing," she gasped dramatically while he laughed.

"Yeah well, I used to come here when I was a kid. If there's one thing I know it's what to eat when you come here," Sirius laughed. Aubrey glanced at him, puzzled.

"You came here when you were a kid?" she asked carefully, not exactly picturing his family as the "out for lunch together every Sunday" type of family. Sirius caught her curious expression and shrugged rather forcefully.

"James and I always use to come here when I visited him," Sirius replied, picking at his croissant.

"You don't anymore?" teased Aubrey, trying to lighten the mood. Sirius's expression darkened, which sent butterflies shooting around her stomach.

"Mrs. Potter doesn't want us wandering around with all the Death Eaters," Sirius said, and Aubrey caught a hint of sarcasm in his words.

"Since when does that stop you?" Aubrey smiled, hoping for a familiar warm twinkle in his dark eyes.

"It doesn't. But we aren't gonna exactly be eating croissants in a cafe when there are so many more important things to do," Sirius said, his voice cold. Aubrey's heart froze, and she fought to control the shiver that was rippling down her spine.

"You aren't, you aren't doing anything stupid, are you?" she whispered, her fingernails digging into the edge of the table. Sirius considered her for a moment, his face unreadable. She waited, biting down sharply on her lip again. Aubrey could taste blood in her mouth, "_Sirius_?"

"Nothing stupid," he said finally, offering her a crooked grin that didn't reach his eyes.

...

Aubrey tucked her feet underneath herself, feeling the icy feeling melt away as she sat in front of the fire. The fire currently was crackling merrily in the fireplace, colored orange, red, and white as it reached up the chimney. Sirius was out, doing whatever Sirius did in the night and Aubrey was back at the hotel dressed in sweats and a hoodie, still freezing from the rain she and Sirius had been caught in.

She glanced out the window, watching the rain pound aggressively against the window pane, hoping that Sirius was somewhere dry and warm. She carefully worked her fingers through her wet hair, courtesy of the shower she had just taken. She slowly twisted her blonde hair into two loose braids and tucked them behind her shoulders.

She thought back to Hogwarts, and to the fact that she would be snuggling in front of the _common room _fire right now if she were back at school. For the first time since leaving Hogwarts Aubrey felt a dull ache of homesickness. She missed Lily and Alice, and their ever present sense of humor. She missed the winding corridors full of mysteries. She missed new surprises from the school's pranksters every morning, and eating delicious food.

Suddenly Aubrey remember Calcifer Grug and her promise of a study date with him. Before she realized what she was doing she had leaned down and thrown floo powder into the crackling flame. The fire blazed green, and taking a deep breath, Aubrey plunged her head into it.

Aubrey experienced the sensation that her neck was being stretched to an impossible length, then twisted down a million chimneys. The strangest thing was that she could still feel the hard floor through her sweat pants back at the hotel.

When the soot and flames finally cleared, she was staring into an abandoned common room. She immediately recognized the warm proud colors of Gryffindor and the familiar banners draped across the room. She felt herself start when she spotted a blonde mop of hair across the room. _Not abandoned _she corrected her self, a shiver rippling down her spine, which proved to be a very unpleasant and strange sensation since her head was at Hogwarts and her body at the hotel.

Aubrey momentarily debated pulling her head out, but the peaceful slope of Calcifer's shoulders and his mass of blonde hair invited her to stay. Taking a deep breath she hesitantly coughed. He turned around in a flash, bright blue eyes droopy from sleep. They widened when he saw her, and he stumbled out of his couch to crouch on his knees next to the fireplace.

"Whaaa- oh... Aubrey?" he stuttered, looking surprised. Aubrey laughed slightly, noticing his scarlet p.j.'s with tiny snitchs flying across them.

"Hey Grug. I just wanted to apologize for totally forgetting about our date," she told him, her smile fading. Calcifer looked at her, bemused.

"Crawly, your dad got attacked. I _knew _you couldn't come," Calcifer laughed warmly. Aubrey smiled in relief, not knowing what she had been expecting.

"Yeah well, I just felt bad I forgot to tell you I couldn't come," she muttered, glancing at the hot coals crackling merrily around her. Calcifer laughed loudly again, then glanced upwards as though he might of woken somebody.

"You gonna contact Professor Slughorn as well and say "Uh sorry sir. I couldn't make it to class cause my dad was at Saint Mungos," Calcifer teased her and Aubrey smiled nervously back.

"Well I was thinking about maybe apologizing-"

"Shut it Crawly, just stop," Calcifer shook his head, flashing Aubrey another one of his beaming smiles, "You're too much." Aubrey stuck her tongue out at him, a gesture which he returned.

"Well, I got to go," Aubrey said, hearing a strange noise in the back of her head, like a door was being opened far away. Calcifer nodded.

"I probably do too," he said, standing up slowly, "Good talking to you Aubrey." She smiled then leaned backwards. Her stomach did a very painful summersault as she was twisted backwards, this time feeling as though her neck was being compressed into her body.

Aubrey fell out of the fire covered in soot with her hair fluffy and dry. She wiped the black smears off her face and then yelped. Standing over her was a very wet looking Sirius Black.

**What did you guys think? ;)**

**~Sophia~**


	12. Chapter 12: Deatheaters in London

**Hey peoples! Sorry for the gap between updates I had this written a while ago but then my iPad broke so yeah…**** SCHOOLS OUT! YESSSSS!**

…**..**

**ChocolateIsKyrptonite- AW THANK YOU! Cheeky little bugger sounds about right. Hope your brain manages to come back to life to read this chapter!**

**Guest- Here's your update!**

**Rosesinjamjars- thank you!**

**Ludmila- Lol hopefully I'll be posting faster updates. Thank you for your support!**

**Molly of the chazin Clan- AW you are too nice to me.**

**Rlassie- Yes we are! ;) Thanks for the review!**

**Elphaba01- Hmm I like badass Aubrey better too! I really hope you update your story soon and I've been thinking about enabling PM. Just don't want creepy online people stalking me. ;) But you don't seem creepy so yeah. Now I'm just rambling. Thanks for the review!**

**BeardyBob- Thankkkkkkkkk youuuuuuuu update your story!**

**Guest- well you are the second Guest to review my chapter. It would be cool if you guys could just identify yourselves so I could tell whose who. Just an idea. **** Here's an update!**

**Musia888- Well I'm definitely feeling the love! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Isn't that ironic- Here you go! **

…**..**

**Eeeeeeek! Ten reviews! That's a first. I feel after this chapter my supporters will drastically drop because this isn't very good. Oh well please read and try to enjoy! **

"S-Sirius," Aubrey stuttered, avoiding his dark eyes. He made no move to help her as she scrambled to her feet, her hands anxiously pulling out her braids, leaving her golden hair in waves.

"What were you doing?" Sirius looked exhausted as he collapsed backwards into the couch. Aubrey bit her lip, finding her-self standing awkwardly standing over him now, her arms crossed.

"The better question is what were _you _doing?" she retorted, sidestepping his question. His stormy eyes narrowed under his sopping mass of hair.

"I asked first, Crawly," he growled, flopping sideways, his face twisted into a dark scowl. Aubrey twisted a lock of blonde hair nervously, knowing somehow that Sirius wouldn't like what she had been doing.

"Well, you see, I was contacting Calicifer Grug-"

"You were _what_?"

"And I told him I was sorry that I didn't formally cancel our date-"

"You had a _date _plannedwith Calicifer _Grug_?" Aubrey glared at him after his last interruption.

"Yes I most certainly did. I don't know why that has _anything _to do with you!" she responded shrilly, her eyes flashing dangerously. Sirius pushed him self to his feet, looming a good foot over her. Aubrey stuck her chin in the air, looking defiantly up at him, "I suppose you think he's not right for me but I don't need some one who has snogged more girls then anyone else to ever step foot in Hogwarts to look after me in the romance department!"

Sirius looked stumped for a minute but then his eyes darkened, "How do you know I wasn't just surprised _you _had gotten a date?" Aubrey flinched backwards at his nasty words. Sirius himself already looked slightly guilty.

"For your information I have snogged plenty of boys and your stupid show of a kiss was nothing!" Aubrey shot back, drawing her self up again. Okay, correction. She had not snogged _plenty _of boys but she had kissed a few. Aubrey figured she was hallucinating when a slightly hurt look flashed through Sirius's eyes.

"Look Aubrey, that was out of line, I'm sorry-" Sirius began, cut off by Aubrey spinning around and stalking into her room. She slammed the door forcefully behind her and cast a quick, complex, locking charm. She threw herself on her bed, listening to Sirius bang around outside, obviously as pissed as she was. Aubrey waited stiffly for the tears to come but her body remained rigid. Soon she gave in and burrowed into her bed, sleep soon overcoming her.

...

Aubrey had religiously avoided Sirius the last couple days and she suspected he had been doing the same. He had been getting up early and going about his business and she late, and then spending the day with her father. Currently she was sitting in the cafe Sirius had shown her, during a particularly quiet period in the cafe's business. It was the last day she was to stay in London and the following day, Sunday, she was to return to Hogwarts.

Aubrey stared darkly out the window, chewing her croissant crossly. It was so strange that a boy she had spent years with because of the Marauder's constant stalking of Lily and had only really gotten to know of the past couple of weeks had turned her life upside in a matter of seconds. Now she was sitting in a cafe worrying about the stupid boy when he had flatly told her that he was surprised any boy would date her.

It was a constant source of irritation to Aubrey that she was worried about Sirius. He had probably not given her a second of thought, and she suspected he was only still staying at the hotel because saying that he was "comforting" Aubrey was an easy excuse for getting out of school for a week and her hotel room was free. This thought made Aubrey more angry, and she slammed the croissant aggressively onto her plate.

"Whoa. Somebody's had a bad day," remarked a amused voice so familiar Aubrey thought it must be Sirius. She whipped around, a sharp retort on the tip of her tongue when she was greeted by somebody most definitely not Sirius Black. Yet the square jaw and sweep of sandy blonde hair over blue eyes seemed startlingly familiar. Comprehension dawned on the boy's face.

"Hey! You're that girl who wouldn't take the damn coffee!" he seemed to remember, and Aubrey finally recognized him as the worker at the coffee shop at Saint Mungos.

"And you're the boy who was looking at my overly small dress," Aubrey retorted coolly, gratified to at least see a blush of embarrassment cover the boy's cheeks.

"Oh yeah, about that, sorry," he stumbled over his words, sliding into the chair across from her. Aubrey raised her eyebrows but didn't comment, leaning back in her chair.

"So, who got your knickers in a twist?" the boy pressed her. She shot him a glare.

"We don't even know each others names so don't expect me to answer your absurd questions," she replied. The boy grinned.

"Sam Crotherfield at your service," he saluted her cheerily, "And you are?" Aubrey completed him for a moment, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Aubrey Crawly," she told him finally, and Sam perked up slightly at her name.

"I knew I recognized you! I graduated a couple of years ago from Hogwarts but while I was there one of my friends had a major crush on Lily Evans and I always noticed you tagging along with her," Sam replied excitedly, causing another round of eyebrow raising from Aubrey.

"Your Seventh year friend had a crush on a Fourth Year?" Aubrey asked, slightly disgusted. Sam laughed and Aubrey noticed he had the same barking laugh as Sirius.

"Yeah it was a bit perverted, but he knew he never had a chance against James Potter," Sam replied. Now it was Aubrey's turn to laugh.

"Against James Potter? Lily thinks Potter is an arrogant toe-rag using her words," grinned Aubrey, cheered strangely by this conversation. Sam looked surprised.

"Really? It always seemed like they were meant for each other," Sam said, another laugh escaping his lips. Aubrey smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so," she sighed, her thoughts turning back to Sirius. Sirius, who she harbored a unfortunate crush on, Sirius, who could make her laugh in a matter of seconds, Sirius, who was completely pissed at her for the most unfair reasons...

Sam jolted her out of her thoughts, "I have to go," he said, looking at his watch. He stood up, and Aubrey glanced in surprise out the window, spotting a marvelous sunset already starting to commence.

"Got late fast," she murmured, staring at her cold, half eaten croissant. Sam paused in his departure.

"Nice talking to you Crawly. Maybe I'll see you around," Sam called. She gave him a nod and a half smile. The bell jingled as he walked out into the bleak streets, disappearing into the gray of London.

Aubrey slowly stood up, dumping her tray in the garbage as she exited the cafe. She pulled the flimsy sweater around her tightly as she began the slow walk back to her hotel. The sky was streaked with an array of oranges, pinks and reds, creating a gorgeous display of colors. The wind whipped cruelly through her sweater, biting her to the bone.

Aubrey stared darkly at the sidewalk as she plodded along, wishing more then ever she and Sirius could regain their easy friendship. Suddenly she sensed a presence beside her and before she could pull out her wand hands clamped down over her mouth and eyes. Aubrey screamed against the stifling hands, thrashing desperately. A thin point jammed into her back and all at once her body stiffened, immobile. _Death Eaters, _she thought, fear incasing her mind like a claw. Strong arms lifted her up, throwing her over a shoulder. Aubrey's heart pounded wildly in her chest as she remained straight as a board, frozen in a standing position as the potential Death Eater jostled her over his shoulder as he ran.

The night enclosed Aubrey and her captor like a invisibility cloak and her heart sank. Suddenly voices filled her ears, "That damn Black has been tailing me all day, caught me down at Knockturn alley trading for some cursed objects and has been suspicious ever since. Tried to curse some Muggle few minutes ago and now he's after me," grunted a rough voice, and Aubrey sensed a new presence running alongside her and her captor. _Black. _Her heart soared hopefully, _come on Sirius, come on._

"Yeah I caught some filthy little girl walking home, a witch I think. Could be a helpful new recruit," came a raspy voice from the man holding, "Couldn't you, sweetheart?" He laughed at her, his arms tightening around places Aubrey did _not _want them to be. She felt the relief of a curse lifted and the man laughed again.

"What do you think, pretty girl?" jeered the rough voice. Aubrey's head was facing downward over her captor's back and all she could see were glimpses of the pavement in the moonlight. She wriggled furiously, digging her nails into the raspy voiced man's back. He growled, his hand digging into her chest.

Aubrey screamed loudly, not much from the pain or fear, but for the hope that somebody would hear her. She prepared for another scream when somebody jinxed her again and her body stiffened like a board, her voice effectively cut off.

"Aubrey!" came a far off distant shout. She would of sighed with relief. He had heard her.

"Stupid Bitch called for Black!" hissed the rough voiced man. The man holding her broke into a run, and she bounced painfully back and forth over his back. Somebody's hand connected with her face and red out pain flared across it. Tears flooded Aubrey's vision and somebody laughed.

"That hurt didn't it?" panted the rough voiced man as the two supposed Death Eaters raced along. Suddenly red light slashed through air and Aubrey slammed to the ground, the man carrying her stunned.

"Aubrey!" somebody shouted, running across the pavement. Pain sliced across her face as the welt from the Death Eater exploded into a large slash upon contact with the pavement and her ribs ached wickedly. More red and green light flashed through the air as the rough voiced Death Eater dueled with whoever had stunned her captor.

Suddenly the lights stopped as if extinguished, and pain ripped through Aubrey's face as a boot connected with it, the thin tip of a wand poking into her side.

"One move and she's dead, Black," the rough voice growled. All Aubrey could hear was panting as the two men caught their breath. "So what will it be, Black? My death or my escape? Her death or her escape?"

"Leave her alone," snapped a cold voice. Laughter.

"I knew you'd see sense." Another flash of light and a crack as someone disappeared. Footsteps echoed across the sidewalk and Sirius bent down beside her, muttering something. Suddenly the jinx was gone, and Aubrey went limp, moaning slightly.

"Aubrey? You okay?" Sirius's soft voice whispered.

"Umm, sure yeah..." her voice trailed off and she was dimly aware of his strong arms around her as he lifted her. A crack, then darkness.

**Geez that was horrible. **


	13. Chapter 13: Emeralda Vane

**Yup. This is an update. You're not hallucinating. Sophia has finally gotten out another chapter fairly quick. Excited, anyone? ;)**

...

**Molly of the Chazin Clan- ah the upset thing seems like a it would happen no? Read and find out! ;)**

**Squeaky Monkey- no moist fine just glad you got to review this chapter! Yessss Sirius!**

**Rlassie- yup don't be too disappointed with this chapter, Sirius has strange ways with dealing with stuff. ;)**

**RosesInJamJars- I sincerely hope that eek had nothing todo with the fact you didn't like it, but I hope you did! More likely it had to do with the fact Aubrey got her face bashed. I hope so. ;)**

**BeardyBob- yes but in this chapter Sirius is a pig face. Oh that's a new one. Pig face. I like it. Oh well ignore my rambling and enjoy.**

**Prankster-at-heart- here you go. thanks!**

**ChocolateIsKryptonite- I know right! Not that it was a fantastic chapter which it wasn't but thanks it all the excitement. That was rather exciting if I do say so my self.**

**...**

**Last chapter I got 12 reviews and just 7 this time. Both are big numbers and make me happy! Thanks guys! Read and try to enjoy!**

...

Aubrey's head gave a violent rush and all at once she developed a aggressive, hacking, cough that made the world spin without relent. She moaned softly, leaning back in a soft bed of fluffy blankets, her eyes slitted against sterile white lights. The coughing stopped abruptly, leaving her short of breath and sucking in gasps of air, only to have all the precious air crushed out of her very suddenly.

A vibrant curly red color surrounded her and in bewilderment Aubrey recognized it as hair. That thick, lush, flaming hair falling in perfectly controlled waves could only belong to one person; Lily. This thought lead to another bout of confusion as Aubrey continued to have the life squeezed out of her, because how was Lily in London? And more importantly, where was Aubrey herself?

"Ohmygosh you're awake! Sirius flooed you to Hogwarts last night and your face was clothes were covered in blood and oh Aubrey we were so scared!" came Lily's unmistakable voice whispering fiercely into her ear, the tight bear hug momentarily loosening, "Madam Pomfrey told us to all go to sleep, that you were in a coma, but Sirius never once left your side. I don't think he even slept!" Lily's skinny arms tightened around her again.

Finally too confused to stay silent, Aubrey slowly worked her way free from her best friend's strangling grip and widened her eyes a little bit, taking in her surroundings. She was laying in one of the beds in the Hospital wing, and discovering this she promptly sat up, cushioning her aching back with a fluffy pillow. The familiar curtain that offered privacy to patients was partly drawn around her, but part of it was flung to the side, probably where Lily had opened it. Through the small crack through the curtain Aubrey gathered that she and Lily were alone.

"I'm at Hogwarts?" Aubrey questioned bluntly, cutting through Lily's chattering that consisted of a strange blather of sobbing and excitement. Lily stopped abruptly, her large almond shaped green eyes widening eagerly, the light dancing off hazel flecks in them.

"Yeah like I said Sirius flooed you here after the attack-"

"The attack?"

"Don't you remember? The Death Eaters, Aubrey. They-"

"Oh. Yeah." The two lapsed into an awkward silence which Lily broke by scooting into a more comfy position on Aubrey's bed, her expression curious.

"Spill," Lily ordered, although Aubrey protested weakly in her mind, she probably knows more then me. Never the less she let out a giant sigh, and her head spun viciously again from the jolt. She let out a noise of complaint and Lily hastened to grab a small bottle on her bedside, and offered it to Aubrey. Warily Aubrey accepted it, trying not to gag when she uncorked it, and chugged it down in one swift motion. The potion tasted like owl dung and Potter's socks rolled into one package but the effect was instantaneous. Relief swept through Aubrey as the a cold, clear feeling erased the red hot pain in her head, leaving her feeling cool and collected, unlike usual medicine.

"What's that?" Aubrey asked in surprise, a soft sigh escaped her chapped lips. With a jolt of disgust she felt the dried blood under her fingers tips when she went to touch her face. Lily blushed.

"I was helped Madam Promfrey improve some potions the other day-" Lily paused, her eyes narrowed, "Stop trying to distract me Crawly. What happened?" Aubrey grinned weakly at her friend.

"You know how I was visiting my dad cause of the attack?" Aubrey began, waiting for Lily's nod of confirmation. She continued, "Well one day Black showed up, the stupid git convinced Dumbledore that he was my best mate and needed to console me in times of trouble." Aubrey snorted, sending flares of pain up her spine despite the medicine.

"Oh dear," Lily said, looking concerned after Aubrey's grimace, "It wore off already. I really need to said some more unicorn hair in there." Aubrey stared with new dislike at the medicine. Unicorn hair? Really?

"Anyways, the prat just wanted to get out of school-"

"Aubs, he did save you," reprimanded Lily gently. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Lils. Anyways naturally we fought, and one day I was sulking in this really nice cafe-"

"You? Sulking?" Lily laughed softly. Aubrey shot her a glare.

"Lils!" Aubrey complained, "So when I was on my way back some one stunned me and then grabbed me. Some other guys joined him and I heard them talking about Black, like he was on their tails or something-"

"Yeah," nodded Lily eagerly, "Black has been totally disobeying Dumbledore and chasing Death Eaters while he was with you." Aubrey slumped down, tears springing to her eyes. _Why did he never tell me? He could of gotten killed, or worse._ She wrenched herself out of dark thoughts, for the first time feeling unbearably guiltily. Sirius must have been so annoyed, he had to let the Death Eater go to save her ass, and probably didn't even want too. Without meaning too Aubrey wailed loudly, tears bursting involuntarily from her eyes.

"Aubs!" Lily said in distress, staring with wide eyes at her friend, "What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Aubrey shook her head through her sobbing, and slumped further into the pillows.

"I'm such a freaking idiot, Lils. Oh course I had to walk back that day, instead of floo, and of course I had to get in the way of his quest. He must be so pissed Lils, he had to let a Death Eater go because of me," Aubrey subsided into quiet sobs again. A fierce expression spread over her best friend's striking features.

"Aubrey Mae Crawly! Don't you dare think that for a second! You aren't an annoyance and never will be! It isn't your fault a Death Eater attacked you!" Lily lectured her, her tone hard. Aubrey slumped even deeper into the blankets, until only her eyes and a mess of blonde hair was visible over the top of the blanket.

"But I'm such a prat! I didn't even fight back! I just got carried off like a damsel in distress! I'm supposed to be the smartest in the class!" whined Aubrey, but her voice was more relaxed. A sudden smirk broke over Lily's face.

"If you're a damsel in distress what does that make Black?" Her friend asked snidely, waggling one eyebrow. Aubrey shrieked, and threw a pillow at Lily. Lily laughed, easily catching the pillow.

"Oh Black you're my hero," Lily mocked an impression of Aubrey's voice. Feeling marginally better, Aubrey sat up and glared at Lily.

"I do not sound like that and I would not say that!" she protested, unable to stop her forming grin.

"Shame. I was expecting something like that," called a new voice, and Aubrey froze, her hands desperately flying to her hair and twisting the disaster into a rapid bun, while Lily looked ready to fall into hysterics. In seconds, none other then Sirius Black strolled in front of the gap in her curtains. Aubrey stiffened, her stomach dropping as she locked eyes with not Sirius, but who he was with.

Five feet and four inches of a perfect girl. Tan legs that went on for a mile, a curvy body and slid into an impossibly tiny waist and then went out impossibly large at her chest. Perfectly straight light brown hair that suggested hours of straightening, large almond shaped green eyes that sparked with electricity and full lips playing in a smirk. Emeralda Vane. Aubrey's one true competition for best in class, but who outclassed her in everything else. Emeralda was totally Sirius's type, too perfect to be true. Vane was smart, gorgeous, was a top ranking Chaser on the Ravenclaw quidittch team. Even being smart and athletic she managed to pull off the silly, airhead, drop dead gorgeous role of any immensely popular girl like herself, with half the school on her ex list and the other half waiting to be.

"V-vane," Lily choked out, smiling weakly, "So nice to see you." Emeralda surveyed Lily coldly, offering a thin smile back, completely ignoring Aubrey.

"Likewise, Evans," Emeralda responded, "Although I do wonder why you're here?" Aubrey watched Lily stiffen as the usually fiery girl managed to keep her temper in check.

"I'm her best friend, Vane, I was checking to see if she was alright," Lily said in a strained voice, a low growl underneath. Emeralda laughed lightly, but her eyes were dangerous.

"Oh, I do remember Crawly tagging after you in the younger years now! I guess I just thought you would of dropped her- I'm mean not have been as good friends by now," Vane said sweetly. Shame rushed through Aubrey's face and the continuing thought that Lily would like to do just that, drop her, crept back into her mind. It was hard to not believe your self an annoyance when you had gorgeous friends that would seem totally out of your league otherwise.

"Why would I do that?" Lily responded, a slight, terrifying lilt to her voice. Aubrey's gaze flicked to Sirius. He looked no worse for wear, just a red scratch across his face. He looked comfortable in his uniform like all other days, as if it were just jeans and a shirt. His arm was slung casually around Vane's back, a little low, Aubrey realized with a painfully jolt, for the gesture to be friendly. She looked away, her insides boiling.

"Friendships change, Evans, I was just wondering. Merlin, you're so quick to attack. Why in the world is Potter so set on you?" Vane sneered nastily. Lily seemed to visibly flinch backwards and her eyes caught Aubrey's, as if clinging to their support. Aubrey's gaze flicked back to Sirius, and was gratified to see an uncomfortable look in his gray eyes.

"Because she's amazing in so many ways you aren't and if you were even half the girl she was you would see that. But obviously, you're not," Aubrey hissed tightly at Vane. Emeralda's eyes turned to Aubrey, loathing written plainly in them.

"And why is that, you stupid little Mudblood?" Vane asked quietly. Aubrey felt the blood drain for her face, and stupid tears spring to her eyes. I don't care, I don't care, I don't care... Her eyes met briefly with Sirius, and she recognized anger in the swirling hurricanes they had become.

"Hey, Emeralda, that's not cool," Sirius said softly, his voice tight. Vane turned to him, her eyes suddenly soft.

"Sirius," she purred, "I am your girlfriend-" A flash of red light darted across the room toward Vane, deterred by a shield spell Sirius shot around her. Aubrey stared uncomprehendingly at Vane. I am your girlfriend. How did he get her so fast, when had he had time to do that? Or had they been dating the whole time?

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL AUBREY THAT YOU VILE PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!" Lily advanced forward, her wand slashing through the air, shattering Aubrey's bottle of potion near Vane. Emeralda shrieked and cowered behind Sirius although Aubrey knew perfectly well that she could of easily protected herself.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT A BITCH YOU ARE! SIRIUS BLACK WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BRINGING THAT RACIST IDIOT HERE AND I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR LIFE BUT DATING HER IS PRETTY STUPID MOVE!" Lily snarled, sending a vicious looking hex at the two of them. Aubrey fumbled blearily for her wand, wondering where the hell Madam Pomfrey was. Sirius angrily blocked the hex, pushing Emeralda back.

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DID NOT ATTACK MY GIRLFRIEND!" He roared furiously, blocking another hex. Aubrey would have noticed with admiration that he was not attacking back but was so caught up in his words. My girlfriend. The two words vibrated painfully around her skull. She dropped the attempt to find her wand, curling up and and clasping her hands tightly around her head, pain exploding through her skull.

"I WOULD APPRECIATE IT IF YOU WOULD TAKE YOUR OVERLY LARGE HEAD AND STICK IT IN A TOLIET!" Lily responded venomously, a mustard colored hex flashing from her wand. It shattered with a kaboom against Sirius's shield, making the pain in Aubrey's head explode. Feeling as if serrated knives were sawing at her brain, Aubrey shrieked. All eyes flicked to her, and of course this noise of pain brought Madam Pomfrey running. The young witch's amber curls were strewn about her face, and her white uniform was untucked. Her blue eyes widened in horror, taking in the scene.

"Miss Evans! I would not I expected this from you!" The nurse gasped, angrily summoning the three wizard's wands. Her hand tightened around the three handles and with her lips pursed and she stared the three of them down, "May some one please tell me what just happened?" Lily's eyes shot up right away, and although she looked guiltily, they remained defiant.

"That piece of filth right there-"

"Miss Evans!"

"Oh sorry, I'm meant that shit-"

"Miss Evans! "

"Vane called her a Mudblood!" Lily shouted, her face red. Madam Pomfrey fixed a cold eye on Vane.

"Is this true?" The nurse asked through pursed lips. Vane smiled sweetly, tossing back her cascade of straight brown hair.

"Of course not. I would never say such a thing," Emeralda responded, her eyes innocent. Madam Pomfrey's eyes flashed dangerously back and forth between the students.

"Get out!" she spat suddenly, "I'll let your heads houses deal with you. Mark my words they'll be hearing of this!" As her shrill rant faded out the three hastened to scurry from the room, Lily giving her a concerned look and Vane a poisonous one. What hurt most of all was the fact that Sirius didn't even glance at her at all.

Within moments she was alone with Madam Pomfrey, who was staring critically at her, "Here." The young nurse shoved a small bottle at Aubrey, "Drink up. Tomorrow you should be able to leave." Aubrey cautiously accepted her, her fingers closing around the cool glance, apprehensive of the murky liquid within. The pain in her head had subsided slightly, and she leaned back into her bed, sighing. As Madam Pomfrey started to leave, Aubrey called out her name. The nurse turned around, looking defeated.

"Lily wasn't lying, you know," Aubrey whispered, met by a nod.

"I know, Crawly. I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey responded, before turning around and striding into her quarters, leaving Aubrey alone, once again.

**How do you like Emeralda Vane? She's Romelda Vanes aunt, so I guess this Emeralda must have a brother who would be Romelda's father. Gosh that's weird.**

**Like?**

**Oh, by the way, I have a new story out. It's a Fred/OC story called We were Unstoppable. Please check it out, I thinks it's pretty good. ;)**

**~Sophia~**


	14. Chapter 14: The Marauder Requirements

**Hey guys! I really hope some of you are still out there, waiting for this update. Sorry it took me so long, I went away to camp for three weeks and was just lazy the rest of the time! **

**Molly of the Chazin clan- lol irk! Poor Aubrey! ;) you may enjoy this chapter if you didn't like Vane.**

**BeardyBob- lol I agree! But Sirius is still Sirius and even though he didn't defend her, he makes it up to her in this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Rlassie- well that was not a quick update, sorry! :( I can't believe Sirius either, although I wrote it! Hope you are still waiting to read this! Thanks for the review!**

**ChocolateIsKyrptonite- lol yes there seems to be a whole yelling-at-sirius club ;) Thanks for the review!**

**RosesInJamJars- Lol that's what I thought. **** Yes, Vane is an awful girl. Thanks for the review!**

**Bluemuffin22- aw thanks! Yes, that's one of the reasons Sirius got a girlfriend but more will be revealed. ;)**

**Prankster-at-heart- oh sorry. That wasn't really a quick update. **** but here's one now! **

**Ludmilla- Lol you will see many more stupid things done by Sirius! **

**And now, without further ado…**

Aubrey carefully stared herself down in the mirror, smoothing down a few curls of golden hair, and straightening her robes. Her face was a white sheet under her frame of hair, and she could feel her knees trembling. Her head still throbbed painfully, although Madam Pomfrey had said all the major damage had been healed. Aubrey was free to go.

Slowly she padded out of the bathroom, making barely a sound as she started her way to the door. Carefully she pushed it open and stepped through, pulling it shut after her. Her eyes adjusted to the gloom of the corridor, focusing on a large shape in front of her. She sucked in her breath fast, flattening herself against the door, a rush of adrenaline pumping through her body.

The shape moved forward and she squinted, drawing back when she recognized the person. Sirius Black met her gaze and opened his mouth to speak. Aubrey cut him off with a quick spin, and stomped down the corridor, ignoring the increase of pain in her head. Red hot anger licked at her mind, spurring her forward.

_How dare he come here to talk to me! _She wasn't stupid and if there was one thing that read stupid from her experience, it was fraternizing with Sirius. Footsteps clanged after her and she increased her pace to a jog, darting down the corridor.

"Aubrey!" He huffed, sounding irritated as she raced down a side corridor, an unused one. Soon her surroundings became familiar, and she ignored his frequent calls of her name. She wrenched open a door to a seemingly broom cupboard and stumbled into the room of mirrors. Immediately her heavy breathing slowed and she collapsed into the far corner, hoping desperately she had outran him, but doubted it.

Merely two seconds later, a red faced Sirius burst into the room, his eyes narrowed, prepared for the darkness of a broom cupboard. His eyes widened with wonder as he took in the scene around him. Aubrey scowled in the corner, slowing picking herself up. Her head screamed with pain, and she watched herself sway unsteadily in the mirrors. So much for breakfast. They probably had already missed it.

Finally Sirius turned to her, a flush still in his face, his eyes sparkling. Annoyingly he seemed to not even of broke into sweat while they were running, while Aubrey felt ready to collapse into a heap and sleep for a day. For a second they stood in silence, sizing each other up. Aubrey deducted that being trapped in here with him was mostly her fault, she should of just ran to the dining hall and disappeared in the mass of students. Now she was stuck, so she cocked her head, waiting for him to proceed.

"Why did you run?" He asked finally, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

"What do you want?" Aubrey countered, leaving his question hanging. He sighed, leaning back on his feet.

"I just wanted to apologize about what happened the other day," he said uncomfortably, his gray eyes darkening. Aubrey raised an eyebrow, not impressed.

"I thought it was like your _thing _to be against people who thought things like that, including your own family," Aubrey remarked coldly. Sirius winced, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry," he said, and then blurted out, "I broke up with her, you know." Sirius's eyes bored into her, judging her reaction. Aubrey was slightly surprised, and then the strangest feeling of pleasure invaded her mind, which she quickly pushed down.

"Wow," she replied finally, her tone hesitant. Sirius seemed to take this as an acceptance to his apology because he smirked triumphantly and opened his arms. Aubrey rolled her eyes but accepted the hug. His big arms folded around her and against her wishes her face turned red, unseen by Sirius. He released her and she swept back her hair, trying to harden herself to him again. He cracked her shell as they wordlessly left the room, and he held the door for her.

...

"Ohmygoshhhhhh!" squealed Lily brandishing a sheet of parchment and waving it teasingly in Potter's face. Aubrey looked up from her small lunch of fish and chips, mildly interested.

"What now?" snapped Potter, still pissed from Lily transfiguring her toad faster than him in Transfiguration class.

"Do you guys remember this?" She crowed, waving a paper under Aubrey's nose. Aubrey snatched it good naturally from her friend, her eyes scanning the headline. She erupted into giggles.

"Oh what is it?" Potter sulked, trying to peer over the top of the paper. Aubrey smirked.

"It's the _Marauders Requirements_," she mocked, earning shocked faces from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Potter's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What's so funny about that?" He hissed, snatching the paper from Aubrey. Alice rolled her eyes and withdrew another one from her bag.

"Well just the fact that you guys were so _arrogant _to think that anyone would actually do these to become..." Lily trailed off, her face wrinkling, "One of you."

Sirius and James's faces were mirror images of hurt, and Sirius ruffled through his bag quickly, pulling out a thick binder full of parchment.

"Lots of people have completed those steps," Sirius said, raising his eyebrows, brandishing the binder. Lily narrowed her eyes, falling back in her seat.

"Let's hear," she said, waving a hand. Aubrey watching with amusement as Sirius cracked open the binder. He slipped his hand inside, pulling out a sheet of paper and passing it to James.

"Lily Evans," James read, than smirked at Lily. Lily flushed to a bright red, glancing around as if to make sure no one was watching. Their fellow Gryffindors seemed engrossed in their lunch, so Lily narrowed her eyes, turning to face Aubrey.

"I can't believe them!" she whispered darkly. Aubrey controlled a smile and nodded sympathetically. It was a silly sheet of parchment, and Lily would do well to not get upset about it. Besides, Aubrey half enjoyed watching her friend and James together, because even though Lily swore he was an arrogant toerag, she paid enough attention to him to let him get under her skin every day.

"Lily Evans has not attended parties because the Marauders have not thrown any yet," began James, raising an eyebrow in Lily's direction suggestively. She huffed with disgust making an I-can't-believe-you're-really-doing-this face.

"Be prepared for one on Halloween, though," Sirius smirked in anticipation. Aubrey avoided his eyes which seemed to bore right into her. Right, her at a party. Like that was going to happen.

"Lily Evans has not attended any quidditch matches, because our first one is tomorrow," James continued, under Lily's scathing glare, "Has Lily Evans had a boyfriend so far this year?"

Lily looked with disbelief at James after this personal question, "No." She glared at him, daring him to continue. James just smiled and checked something off. Aubrey stirred uneasily, willing James to stop. If she remembered the next question correctly Lily was going to get furious. Of course, James was James and James didn't give up.

"Has Lily Evans kissed somebody-" He was cut off by a bright red hex coming from Lily's side of the table. James stiffened and collapsed. Aubrey looked at a furious Lily, standing with her wand drawn after stunning James.

"I cannot believe him!" she shrieked, "Do any of you want to ask me that again?" She hissed slightly, staring down the Marauders. Remus avoided her eye while Peter looked positively terrified. Sirius had a half smirk on his face, but they all were silent. Lily deepened her glare, Aubrey was surprised that was possible, and turned around, stomping off. Lily had drawn quite a spectacle and a few people were pointing at James, sniggering.

As Remus bent over James's stiff body, Alice hurried off after Lily and Aubrey cast a half smile at Sirius before she turned to follow her friends. A rough hand enclosed her arm and she turned around to find Sirius holding her back.

"Here," he muttered, shoving a piece of parchment at her, "Give it back when you're done." Sirius slunk off to attend to James, a smirk twisting his handsome features. Aubrey shoved the parchment in her pocket, hurrying after her friends, curiosity filling her mind and a strange heat on her arm where he had grabbed her.

...

"I can't believe him! He is such an arrogant toerag! It is no business of his who I date or who I kiss!" screamed Lily, flopping back on her bed. Alice sighed, sitting down cross legged on the floor. Aubrey leaned hesitantly against the doorframe, preparing to hear her best friend's rant. To her surprise Lily's shoulders drooped and the fiery teenager slumped into her bed. Despite the situation Aubrey had to control a smirk because it was obvious how much Lily cared about James, whether it was because he was annoying or because she generally cared what he thought, no matter how much the redhead tried to deny it.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Alice asked tentatively. Lily lifted her head and to Aubrey's surprise bright tears filled her green eyes.

"I'm sick and tired of that prat," Lily sniffled. Alice shot Aubrey an uncomfortable look before sitting next to Lily and putting an arm around her. Aubrey stared at her friends for a moment, an idea slowly beginning to light her up. Slowly her mouth twisted into a wide smirk, her curiosity about the strange piece of parchment forgotten. Lily looked up from her sniffling, her large eyes narrowing when she saw Aubrey's smile.

"What is it? You only get that expression when you think of something really stupid," Lily said suspiciously. Alice looked up, brushing her short dark hair out of her face as she turned to look at Aubrey.

"I did think of something," Aubrey said slyly, her eyes sparkling, pausing for effect. Lily and Alice waited half eagerly, half apprehensively. "We're going to prank the Marauders," Aubrey stated, her eyes clear with excitement. Slowly a devilish grin formed on Alice's face, while Lily shook her head.

"I knew it was something stupid," Lily sighed, but a grin was on her face.

**Oooooooh pranking time! Any ideas for pranks?**

**The last few chapters have been mainly Sirius/Aubrey so I want to start some serious character development. So if you want to hear more about a character or think I've forgotten a character remind me and tell me that you want to hear more about that character .**

**Characters to ask me to always develop- James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Alice, and Aubrey.**

**Characters to remind me about, I might forget- Developing Sirius's family, Aubrey's parents, Lily and Alice's families, Calcifer, Vane, that fourth year Slytherin who brought Aubrey a message from Dumbledore, Frank, and any other characters I might of forgotten.**

**Now, hope you enjoyed that, and mostly I hope you're all still out there, waiting for this chapter. **

**-Sophis-**


	15. Chapter 15:Quidditch, Jealousy & Pranks

**Hi people. Sorry for the long wait for an update! Thanks for all your reviews!**

**Kitkatjs- Hmm well I'm making her prank them cause I want her to complete the list but that's not **_**her**_** motive. I'll try to develop the other characters, it just takes time. I'm glad you found my story and are enjoying it that means a lot to me!**

**BeardyBob- Yes developing Sirius's family is definitely on my to-do list. I think this story is going to longer then I expected cause there's just absolutely so many characters! Lily makes me laugh too! **** Mirror room broom closet is pretty cool. Thanks for the review and please please please update your story!**

**Musia888- Thanks!**

**Chocolateiskryptonite- I suck of thinking of pranks too and you are probably going to read this chapter and say like wtf a million times cause nothing you like happens my prank is utterly stupid lol. And the whole thing with Vane, well um, *laughs nervously* your not going to be too happy…. I'll develop James and thanks for the review! Please start a new story!**

**Bluemuffin22- Those were great prank ideas but I thought of my own. Its kind of stupid but I think its funny so just read to find out what it is. Thanks for your review, I really appreciate it.**

**Shelbylee824- Aw thanks! I'm so glad you found it and thanks for your review!**

**Rlassie- I'll find time to check out your story. **** Lol sorry I should of mentioned who I was. Well, you might not be too happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy the prank planning! Thanks for the review!**

**Lewtam- okayyyyyyyyyy **

**Here you go guys, read and try to enjoy!**

…**.**

"Rise and shine ladies!"

Aubrey frowned, burrowing deeper under her covers. She supposed she must have just woken from a dream, since the obnoxious sound of James Potter's voice was in her dorm. She sighed, shutting her eyes once more.

"Now now, Prongs wasn't joking." Suddenly the curtains around Aubrey's bed were ripped away and bright sunlight flooded into her bed, vanquishing the cozy darkness. Somebody shrieked quite shrilly and Aubrey moaned sitting up so fast her head hit the side of the bed. Wincing against the smarting pain in the side of her head she glared darkly at the figure before her.

As her eyes focused she let out a shriek, similar to the one she had just heard that sounded suspiciously like Lily. Sirius Black in all of his glory was leaning casually against her bed frame, smirking lazily down at her. Aubrey let out a quick breath between her teeth, making an unladylike noise as she rapidly pulled her comforter up over her tiny pajama top, effectively cutting Sirius off from staring at her chest.

He just looked at her, raising an eyebrow, before glancing slightly at the rest of the room. Her cheeks flushed pink, Aubrey dared to gaze around, finding James staring unabashed at Lily's busty figure beneath the red head's short, low neckline night gown and Remus looking slightly embarrassed before Alice's scathing glare as he hesitantly held her curtain open.

"_What the fuck_?" Lily said finally, her voice dangerously quiet. Even James looked uncomfortable and he glanced at his shoes although Lily was doing nothing to hide her large amount of exposed skin.

"Well you see love, there's a Quidittch match today and we need you girls up bright and early," Sirius grinned, cheerful even under Lily's below zero stare down.

"And why is that?" piped in Alice, her short dark hair sticking up in all directions. For a moment, the boys seemed lost for words.

"Because! Who would want to sleep in during the day of a match!" whined Peter suddenly from his position at the door.

"Well said my friend!" roared Sirius, striding forward and clapping Peter on the back. He then spun around dramatically, "Up and out now! I'll see you girls later!" Sirius then swept gracefully out of the dorm. Peter blushed the color of Lily's hair and muttered stupidly as he tripped after his friend. James seemed to want to exit the room as quickly as possible and Remus brought up the rear, shooting the girls an apologetic look.

Just before Remus had walked out Alice lifted her head and shouted, "Oi! Remus!" The shaggy haired boy stopped in surprise, lifting an eyebrow at Alice, "How the hell did you guys get up here?" Alice questioned, referring to the stairs turning into a slide. Remus shot her a look of disbelief.

"Did you really think James and Sirius had been here six years and not figured out how to get past that one?" he laughed, and then disappeared from view. Alice flushed and glared after the Marauders before exchanging glances with her roommates.

"See, this is why we need to prank them," Aubrey told her friends seriously, her statement met by a burst of laughter.

...

"ALICE WHERE DID YOU PUT MY MASCARA?" Lily shouted desperately from the bathroom. Alice rolled her eyes profusely at Aubrey while she scrambled into some ridiculously scarlet and gold outfit. As much as her roommates pretended to be annoyed about their early awakening, they were as excited about the Quidditch match as anybody.

"I DIDN'T _TOUCH _YOUR MASCARA!" Alice shouted back aggressively. Aubrey watched in amusement as Alice whipped out a bottle and unscrewed the top, quickly applying mascara to her lashes from the bottle that looked suspiciously like Lily's.

Lily hurried out of the bathroom, eyes narrowing as she spotted Alice, "I knew you had it!" she shrieked, grabbing it out of Alice's grip.

"But LILY!" wailed Alice, although her eyelashes already looked blackened.

"But nothing!" hissed Lily fiercely, "I look like a wreck and we've already missed half of breakfast!" Of course Lily looked like anything but a wreck with her foundation smoothing her already pale complexion into creamy perfection and her large green eyes lined with black. She was wearing a cropped red shirt that red _Go Gryffindor _in scarlet letters exposing in inch of her pale stomach paired with dark jeans.

While her friends were arguing Aubrey slipped into the bathroom, quickly brushing some bronzing powder on her cheeks and applied a hesitant amount of blush. She blushed too much on her own to wear lots of it. Aubrey rubbed two quick rings of brightener under her eyes and ran a mascara wand over her lashes. She completed her makeup with some liquid liner over her lid close to her lashes and on her waterline.

Aubrey set down her makeup, looking approvingly at her face in the mirror. It would have to do. She ran her brush through her hair and then doused her curls with hairspray that probably wouldn't help them stay in place. Aubrey glanced over her outfit again, an oversized red _Gryffindor _tee shirt and her Gryffindor scarf with light jeans. She flushed a little bit, her baggy outfit not quite comparing to the glamorous outfits of her friends, but she honestly had no idea what to wear to a Quidditch game. The only reason she was going was Lily and Alice and their persistent begging.

She emerged from the bathroom, slightly flustered to find Alice and Lily stuffing their bags full of necessities. Lily caught sight Aubrey and frowned which immediately made Aubrey glance down, flushing. _Is my makeup messed up or something, _she wondered anxiously.

"How does Aubrey get ready so fast and still manage look perfect?" groaned Lily, her hair slightly disheveled as she finally stood, shouldering her bag. Surprised Aubrey laughed loudly, causing her two friends to stare at her.

"Lily you're joking, right?" smiled Aubrey before stepping out the door, hurrying down the stairs. Inside her heart clenched, but she kept the forced smile on.

"Wha-" she heard Lily start behind her but she didn't especially feel like staying to hear her friend's insistence that she hadn't meant it as a joke and that of _course _Aubrey was pretty. Aubrey hated when people lied to her about things like that.

Aubrey entered the common room, expecting it to be empty. To her surprise Marlene Kinnon, Mary McDonald, and Rose Heartfelt sat conferring softly in armchairs. Aubrey froze. She had managed to avoid the other sixth year girls fairly well so far this year, and for good reasons.

Marlene, Mary, and Rose were like poisonous flowers, pretty, but awful on the inside. Marlene was the sort of girl who was ridiculously pretty, with a perfect body and a flawless face. She was sort of the girl version of Sirius, and the two of them had dated multiple times. She also had earned the reputation of a slut, which Aubrey wasn't sure whether was true or not.

Even if Marlene wasn't quite the girl the school believed her to be, she still wasn't anyone Aubrey was friends with. The six girls had been relatively good friends until the fourth year when Marlene had stalked up to Lily one day and told she was hideous. Distraught Lily had informed her roommates and the three soon figured out that James Potter had turned down Marlene with the words of _"Alas, as you are pretty, I cannot date you for you are not as perfect as my Lilyflower."_

After that, each dorm formed their own circle of girls who strongly disliked the other group. Aubrey had done pretty well at ignoring the existence of Marlene, Mary, and Rose since her fourth year, save a few encounters. Now she was trapped with Marlene and her two friends, painfully shy Mary, and Rose, a brutally cruel and conceding girl.

"You need something Crawly?" snapped a harsh voice. Aubrey blinked and looked up, realizing she was standing frozen in the middle of the common room, watching their hushed discussion.

"Um no, sorry Marlene," Aubrey responded, forcing her tone cool. Marlene stood, a smirk playing across her pretty features.

"If you try to eavesdrop any longer your ears might get bigger. Now that wouldn't be attractive, would it?" Marlene growled, her eyes dark. Aubrey gulped, taking a step back.

"It wouldn't really matter Mar. She's already unattractive," Rose sneered from her armchair. Aubrey glared fiercely at the blonde, searching desperately for something to say.

"Crawly was just waiting for me, weren't you Aubrey?" said a familiar behind her. Aubrey whirled around, expecting to see Lily and Alice. Instead, Sirius stood at the foot of the stairs, an eyebrow raised, his robes messily buttoned, which informed Aubrey that he was rushing.

"Oh. My apologies," purred Marlene when she caught sight of Sirius, flipping her caramel colored hair over her shoulder.

"Why is she waiting for you?" jeered Rose, her ice colored eyes narrowed. Sirius turned to the blonde, his expression blank and hard to read.

"The usual reasons people wait for each other," Sirius said coldly, "Because I asked her too." Aubrey watched in surprise as Rose glared fiercely at the stone floor, thoroughly put in her place.

"Come on, Aubrey," Sirius growled, roughly grabbing her arm. Aubrey let him sweep her out of the common room, biting her lip as she felt Marlene's hot glare on her back. Silence blanketed them as they walked down the unusually deserted corridor, Sirius's hand still tight on her elbow.

"Sirius?" Aubrey whispered finally. He glanced at her.

"Yeah?" He muttered, his voice tight with anger.

"You're hurting me," she replied in a small voice. He glanced down in bewilderment at her arm, as if realizing for the first time his hand was there.

"Oh. Sorry," he said shortly. Aubrey bit harder at her lip, drawing blood.

"Sirius?" she repeated softly.

"Hmm?" he replied, his tone somewhat softer.

"What's wrong?" Aubrey asked hesitantly. He fixed her with a piercing gaze for a moment, as if completing on whether to tell her something. His eyes hardened.

"Nothing."

...

"Aubrey!"

Aubrey glanced around, spotting her two best friend's hurrying through the blustery weather toward her, their arms full of rolls and pastries. She bit back a smile and waved to Lily. The redhead spotted her and relief crossed her face as she nudged Alice. The two made their way over and then settled down on the chilly metal bleachers, cheeks pink in the wind. The summer was already fading into fall. Lily dropped the food in her lap, and Aubrey laughed over the roar of the crowd on the Quidditch pitch.

"Where have you lot been?" she asked her friends incredulously. Alice blushed as Lily shot her a glare.

"I refused to leave until Lily let me use her mascara!" Alice proclaimed, giggling, caught up in the euphoria of the match.

"She's incredibly stubborn," Lily rolled her eyes, but she smiled good-naturally.

"That's all wonderful but I've been waiting for you guys to eat so I'm starving! " Aubrey laughed, stealing a muffin off of Lily's lap. Lily grinned and divided the rest of the treats between the three girls as Alice and Aubrey scanned the mass of people for familiar faces. Aubrey contentedly bite into her muffin, staring past all the heads at the bleak deserted Quidditch pitch, her mood more subdued then before. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of three familiar heads bob across the pitch and climb the stairs to the Gryffindor stands.

Marlene placed a passionate kiss on a Ravenclaw's lips as she leaned over the border dividing the stands and settled down on the seat closest to the neighboring stand. Rose and Mary sat down next to her, Rose's eyes fixed on the pitch and Mary's nervously jumping from face to face. Aubrey frowned, unable to make out their conversation over the roar. Her thoughts turned back to Sirius and his strange behavior.

She had been surprised when he was still in his dorm on her way out. Sirius was late to classes certainly, but never to a Quidditch. The second odd part of his behavior was the tense and furious way he had spoken to Marlene and her friends, but Aubrey couldn't think of any plausible reason he would be so mad at them. They had been insulting Aubrey, but not in a way that had particularly bothered her and it would be strange if it had bothered Sirius. Aubrey shook these thoughts from her head, focusing instead on a familiar blonde head moving through the crowd toward her.

She grinned despite her earlier moody thoughts as Calcifer Grug stopped before her. She didn't hesitate to step into his arms, and they tightened around her as at exactly that moment the crowd erupted, the Gryffindor team striding out of the changing rooms. Aubrey searched the team for Sirius over Calcifer's shoulder, and was surprised to find the gray-eyed boy staring right at her. She watched as his eyes narrowed slightly, taking in Calcifer and for the first time Aubrey felt slightly uncomfortable in Grug's arms. Aubrey shook her head firmly. There was no way Sirius could have picked her out amongst the crowd. Calcifer's arms went slack and she stepped back, blushing furiously.

"Hey Aubs!" he greeted her cheerily, "How's your Dad?" Aubrey blushed even darker at his use of her nickname and tried to ignore "hmm" noises Lily was making.

"He's good. I've wrote to him a bit every since I got back. He mostly wanted to know if I was okay," Aubrey shrugged, shoving her hands in her pockets. Calcifer frowned.

"If you were okay?" he said worriedly, his brow wrinkling in an adorable manner. Despite this Aubrey's heart sank. She'd forgotten Dumbledore's wishes to keep the attack hushed up.

"Oh shit," Aubrey bit her lip, "Promise you won't tell anybody?" He nodded.

"What is it?" Calcifer asked curiously. Aubrey sighed, very aware of her two best friend's piercing looks behind her.

"Well I was walking alone in London and I sort of got attacked," Aubrey said softly, her cheeks flushing. She hated the feeling of being helpless, and thinking about that dark night was painful.

"Deatheaters?" Calcifer asked, a strangely angry look crossing over his face. Aubrey nodded mutely, trying to judge his reaction.

"Why the hell wasn't Black with you?" Calcifer growled furiously. Aubrey blinked, surprised.

"Um he's not my guard dog. He just convinced Dumbledore that he 'needed to be with me in my time of need' or some dumb ass thing like that," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"He was lying," Calcifer responded with ease. Aubrey glared at him, rubbed the wrong way by this rash statement.

"How do you-"

"Sorry Aubs, didn't mean it like that. All I meant was that Dumbledore sent him particularly to look after you since London is literally crawling with Deatheaters," Calcifer explained, and for some reason Aubrey felt patronized.

"I can take care of my self!" Aubrey replied hotly, "And who ever you heard this stuff from was wrong!" Calcifer was saved from having to reply when the crowd burst into cheers again, this time the sounds coming from the Hufflepuffs as their team strode out onto the pitch.

"Aubrey! Come on! It's starting!" A hand grabbed her wrist and Lily yanked her back into her seat. Calcifer opened his mouth and then shrugged, gesturing to the crowd around him, cut off by the noise. Aubrey watched through narrowed eyes as he gave her an apologetic look and strode out of sight.

"Good riddance!" she muttered under her breath and Lily shot her a strange look, "What?" Aubrey turned her glare on her friend.

"Nothing," mouthed Lily over the roar, but all the while giving Aubrey a _we'll-talk-later _look. Aubrey scowled and then turned to face the pitch, just in time to see a frazzled looking Madam Hooch blow fiercely on her whistle as the two teams shot off into the sky.

Immediately the tight feeling started in Aubrey's chest that she associated with Quidditch as she watched the players zoom around a million miles an hour doing ridiculous maneuvers in order to play their positions. She watched anxiously, her hands clenched as Sirius let go of his broom dangling by his legs to avoid a well-placed bludger. With one hand he hoisted himself back up and with the other he kept a firm grip on his beater's bat. Aubrey let out a soft sound of relief, lost in the roar as Tyler Rocket from Hufflepuff slammed the quaffle through the hoop.

Aubrey usually found it much more entertaining to watch people's reactions at Quidditch matches but this time she found her eyes inexplicably locked on Sirius. She watched him mercilessly slam bludgers at unsuspecting players and easily dodge each one sent his way, to the pleasure of his fanclub, which seemingly was every girl in Gryffindor.

She turned back to Sirius, a strange feeling of jealousy swirling in her stomach. The feeling was soon forgotten as a giant cheer rang out. Aubrey tore her eyes away just in time to see James streak down the pitch, quaffle in hand. The cheer consisted mostly of the high-pitched sound of girls in a drawn out noise. The noise seemed to be strangely loud to her right, and Aubrey glanced around, surprised to see Lily cheering loudly as James chucked the quaffle at the hoop. The ball rattled through the hoop with a clang and Aubrey watched with amusement as Lily's voice went an octave higher. The redhead spun around grinning, sheepishly meeting Aubrey's eyes.

"What?" Lily protested Aubrey's knowing look, "I'm allowed to cheer for my house!" Aubrey just shook her head and laughed, unable to reply due too the shrieks around her.

"And that puts Gryffindor ahead by twenty point ladies and gentlemen! This definitely seem to be exciting for the ladies!" Arthur Weasley, a seventh year Gryffindor, announced loudly from his position as commentator.

"And Spark appears to have seen something! Oh yes ladies and gents, the Gryffindor seeker is on the move. He's spotted something the rest of us haven't! And now he has Carter is hot on his tail- erm I guess I mean broom stick!" Even the stands fell silent as the two rushed through the air, neck to neck. Aubrey watching in admiration of the determined look on both seeker's faces, a scrunched up facial expression that told Aubrey how much they really loved their sport. Suddenly Spark reached forward, his slim fingers closing around a speck of gold that Aubrey hadn't even noticed. The crowd seemed to let go of a drawn out breath and erupting into notice.

"YES!" shrieked Lily, jumping up in sync with Alice, the two girls cheering loudly and hugging each other. Aubrey found a strange warm feeling fill her and she decided that she should come to matches more often.

"LADIES AND GENTS GRYFFINDOR HAS PREVAILED! A WIN TO THE MOST FUCKING AWESOME HOUSE-"

"WEASLEY!" Mcgonagall ripped the microphone away from the ginger boy as he just grinned widely and disappeared into the crowd. People were streaming out of the stands, swarming their respective teams. Aubrey quickly followed as Lily and Alice rushed after the swarm of people. Soon she lost sight of Lily's mane of red hair. Desperation filled her and she flinched when someone's hand closed around her wrist. Aubrey spun around, finding herself face to face with an extremely sweaty Sirius Black.

He was grinning from ear to ear, and in one startling moment grabbed Aubrey in a bone-crushing hug. She stiffened, waiting for him to release her. Sirius leaned forward, brushing his lips against her ear. Adrenaline rushed through her and immediately fantasies of him gently kissing her ear and then pressing his lips firmly against hers filled her mind. She shook them off, curiously waiting.

"You look lost," he grinned against her ear, making shivers snake down her spine. She smirked into his shoulder, boldly stepping up on her tip-toes, putting her lips near his ear, making sure to gently brush it. She couldn't see his face but she felt him stiffen, and Aubrey nervously looked around. Nobody was watching them as everyone was still in chaos. She spotted a couple full-fledged snogging sessions happening around the pitch.

"Yeah. So?" she murmured back. He released her, but his arms stayed casually around her waist.

"So come on!" Sirius grinned wolfishly and suddenly she was being led through the crowd, her hand clasped in Sirius's as he expertly led them through the mass of cheering. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she blushed, going over the last few seconds of her life. When had she gotten so flirty? She was Aubrey, bookworm and blush-central, mortified of boys and kissed only once in a sloppy middle school relationship.

Sirius led her to the end of the pitch and then out onto the grounds, only stopping once they were under a large tree that Lily wryly referred to as the "Marauder Tree." He flopped dramatically under it, his hair falling in his eyes. Feeling incredibly awkward Aubrey settled down stiffly on the grass. After a moment of silence Sirius looked at her.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing," he grinned finally. Aubrey cocked an eyebrow, unsure what to say. Sirius sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"I was wondering if you minded if I got back together with Vane," he blurted out suddenly, his expression sheepish. Immediately every fiber in her screamed _NO _but one part of her was surprised he was even asking her. When Sirius Black wanted a girl, he got the girl no matter what. Still, her heart sank. _Stop it, _she told herself fiercely, _You knew he didn't like you already._

"Why are you asking me?" Aubrey found her tone cold. Sirius looked at the grass.

"She's really not like that usually," Sirius muttered. Aubrey's eyes narrowed.

"Whatever Sirius, we already had this conversation and you know what I think. You probably just want to snog her at the Halloween party," Aubrey tried to control her anger but found her voice rising furiously. Sirius looked sheepishly at his hands and Aubrey's heart jolted. She stood up and turned away, finding her shoulders to be shaking.

"Aubrey it's fine if you care," he whined, standing up too, "Just tell me." Aubrey whirled around, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Sirius this is not about what I care about! It's about what _you_ care about!" Aubrey growled. She spun around and stalked in the direction of the castle, the gloomy afternoon concealing her.

…..

"Aubrey!" Lily grinned devilishly, punching her pillow into place to make it more comfortable, "What was with you and Grug today?" Aubrey blushed, burrowing her head into her blankets. Within seconds she heard the rustle of her two best friends leave their beds and settle into Aubrey's.

"So?" Alice poked her. Aubrey moaned and resurfaced, glaring playfully at the two of them. Lily leaned forward excitedly, and Aubrey sighed, sitting up.

"He's a friend," she began shortly, sneaking a look at their expressions. Alice snorted in disbelief.

"Some friend. He obviously has a giant crush on you!" Alice teased, her dark eye sparkling.

"Did you see how he got all protective when you said you got hurt?" Lily looked at the ceiling dreamily. Aubrey blushed and violently shook her head.

"Just a friend," she muttered, "You guys are too romantic." Lily scowled, shoving Aubrey.

"Hey you ruined our fun!" Lily pouted. Aubrey smirked.

"I can think of something fun to talk about!" she winked at Lily and the girl's face turned the color of her hair. Oblivious, Alice smiled, bouncing up and down slightly on the mattress. Lily shook her head imploringly at Aubrey as Aubrey smiled, enjoying Lily's discomfort.

"Oooh the prank! Lets talk about that!" Alice squealed. Lily shot Aubrey a dangerous look and Aubrey sighed.

"Yeah. That," she covered quickly. Lily let out a puff of relief.

"What's something the Marauders love about themselves that we can ruin?" Lily stated, eyes shining as she tossed her hair over one shoulder, settling deeper into Aubrey's bed.

"Their looks," Alice said immediately, and Aubrey smirked.

"Oh there are so many options!" Lily cackled, rubbing her hands together. Aubrey and Alice burst into laughter and Lily grinned.

"Dye their hair!" Alice suggested suddenly. Aubrey frowned.

"Too overdone. We want our prank to be original and surprising," Aubrey countered. Alice narrowed her eyes, put off. Lily cleared her throat, trying to defuse the tension. Both girls turned to her.

"What the Marauders specifically love about their looks is their faces, and of course," Lily wrinkled her nose, "Their lips I suppose since they snog the face off of almost any walking girl." Alice giggled.

"We have avoided that so far but the danger is real!" Alice grinned and Lily joined in her laughter. Aubrey stared at her hands, hoping her friends didn't notice the slight blush that tinted her cheeks when she thought about one of the Marauders snogging _her _face off, more specifically, Sirius.

"Um how about we mix some wart potion into their soap so when they all shower in the morning they'll grow warts everywhere!" Aubrey blurted out. Silence followed her rash statement as both of her friends stared at her. Aubrey blushed, looking at her knees.

"That was stupid just ignore me-" she started to ramble, quickly interrupted.

"Genius!" Lily breathed reverently.

"Brilliant!" Alice shrieked, "And wart potion is contagious so any girl they kiss will be dumping them immediately!" Aubrey stared at her friends, her mouth gaping open.

"And Hogsmead is in two days! Any girl they bring is very, very unlucky I would say!" trilled Lily.

"Perfect!" Aubrey exclaimed finally, finding her voice. Lily grinned at her, sliding off her bed, quickly followed by Alice.

"Great idea Aubs!" Alice smiled as she slid into her own bed. Aubrey flopped down, burrowing under her covers, excitement coursing through her veins. She had just thought of what sounded like the worlds best prank. She smirked as Alice turned off the lights. She would tell Sirius that she had no problem with him dating Vane tomorrow. _In fact, _she thought to her self, _I'll even tell him he should bring her to Hogsmead!_

**Well that was complete and utter crap. I don't know what's with me. I dint have writers block but I just can't write. Ughhhhh **

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed the idea for the prank. It is a bit stupid but it shoulder be funny. **

**-Sophia-**


End file.
